Girl, Let Me Love You
by ShadowHexx771
Summary: Ron finally tells Hermione how he feels, but what's her reaction... or... no reaction? And who is this mystery student whom she's been devoting her time to? Things are going to get a bit out of hand. [Completed]
1. Love Confessions

**Author's Note:** Hello! I wanted to make something kind of like this, and I figured: Hey, who better than Hermione and Ron? So, this is just a little story I cooked up. Hope you like it. Please review! .

* * *

The warm April air spilled through the open window, rustling his hair lightly. He closed his eyes as he listening to the constant droning of Professor Binns. He wanted to fall asleep right there, but knew better of it, seeing to exams weren't so far off. He reopened his eyes, the bright sun's rays filled his eyes. He slowly took out a notebook from his bag. He opened it, the smell of the crisp pages meeting his nostrils. He looked around to make sure no one was going to read over his shoulder. Harry had fallen into a deep sleep over his book and Hermione was looking intently up at Professor Binns, jotting down enormous amounts of notes. He dipped his feather tip into his thick, black ink. He started to write in the notebook, starting out easy, but soon his hand was making quick movements across the page.

As he wrote, he eyes narrowed as he thought, looking up occasionally. He was probably being the most active person in class, besides Hermione of course, whom was writing just as rapidly. The bell finally rang, and everyone put their things away, rushing out of the room for the freedom of the afternoon.

"Ron." Someone prodded him in the back.

"Hmm?" He said dreamily, still jotting things in the notebook.

"Um, the class is over." Hermione said, he suddenly twitched. "Hey, what are you writing anyway?"

"N-nothing..." He stuttered, clumsily putting his things away, hiding the notebook's contents. She eyed him strangely.

"Alright. Well, let's go. Wake Harry up." Hermione said bossily and flipped her hair slightly. Ron turned in his chair and jabbed Harry sharply in the ribs.

"What... No... I didn't want marmalade on my pudding..." Harry said, eyes still closed. He let out a soft snore.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, slamming a book onto the table. Harry jerked up.

"What?"

"Class is over."

"Oh."

"Yeah, let's go." Ron and Hermione waited as Harry put all of his things away. He finally got up and pushed his chair in. They made their way back to the Gryfindor common room, dumping their things off.

"What do you guys want to do?" Harry yawned as they gathered back in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Library?" Hermione suggested. Harry and Ron looked at her with wide eyes. "What? The exams aren't so far off..." She muttered.

"Oh, man, I don't want to have to worry about that right now. It's a nice Friday afternoon... let's go out onto the grounds or something." Ron said wearily.

"Sounds good to me..." Harry's voice faded as he looked out a window.

"I'm not so sure that a good idea." Hermione objected.

"So, one day of relaxation instead of cramming my already full, and tired, brain... isn't a good idea?" Ron asked slowly.

"When you put it that way, you make it seem like a crime to study at all." Hermione replied, slightly annoyed.

"Well, it's a crime to study to much and not letting yourself get enough rest. _That_ is called _stress_. At least I think so anyway."

"Guys, let me ask you something for a moment, does it _matter_? Hermione, you can go to the library if you want. Ron, you can relax if you want. Ta da!" Harry pointed out.

"That's the most sense I've heard in the last half an hour." Hermione said plainly. "I think I will go to the library. With out you." She shot Ron a hardly noticeable glare and glided past him. But as she went past Ron, he slipped something into her bag, unseen by her or Harry. He flashed a look of sheer disappointment after her, but followed Harry as he headed toward the Entrance Hall.

* * *

Hermione gasped slightly as she finally set her bag on a table in the library. She could feel a bead of sweat trickle down her back. It was rather hot in the library today, and it didn't help that Hermione was carrying around so many books. Most of them were just for extra reading, since she didn't take so many subjects anymore. She started pulling out her books, ink, and parchment. When she had pulled out a pile of parchment, a folded piece fell onto the table. Curious, she picked it up, unfolding it. Inside was what looked like a poem. She began to read.

_Last night I had a dream about you,  
__It wasn't complicated, but it wasn't bad.  
__I'm not sure what to do,  
__I know this is cheesy, an over-used fad._

_But I'll still write this to you anyway,  
__I'll write about how wonderful you smell.  
__I'll write about how I love to look at you everyday,  
__And I'll smile at the fact that you can't tell._

_I may not be that great with these words of mine,  
__But I am still going to write this.  
__Because I want to tell you how I think you are fine,  
__And that you are a sight I cannot miss._

_There is just one thing above all I want to say:  
__Girl, let me love you._

_I may not know how you feel,  
__But I can't wait, I need to tell you now.  
__So, make me a simple deal,  
__And just please, tell me now._

_So long I've waited,  
__And so long I've felt the pain.  
__To long have I felt jaded,  
__And it just clings to me, like a stubborn stain._

_I've loved you for as long as I know,  
__And I couldn't think of any other way to tell you this.  
__I never want to let you go,  
__And I've always longed for your kiss._

_There is just one thing above all I want to say:  
__Girl, let me love you._

_I wish I could tell you just how wonderful you are,  
__And even though I can be awful, I've never wanted to make you mad.  
__You always shine brightly, like a vivid night star,  
__Even when you are sad._

_I know how you love to read things over, more than twice,  
__But have you ever read me? Given me more than a quick glance?  
__So, if you'll let me, can I give you some advice,  
__And give me at least one chance._

_I really do love everything about you, to me you have no flaw,  
__So what else am I to do?  
__Even though you've stripped my heart raw,  
__What else am I to do... but keep on loving you?_

_So, Girl, you've heard me out.  
__Now I only have one last thing to say:  
__Girl, let me love you._

As Hermione finished reading, she realized how fast her heart was beating. She felt even hotter than before, holding the piece of paper in her hand. Her hand shook slightly as she scanned the poem over again. _Who?_ But, she was fooling herself. She knew who's messy scrawl that was. She leaned back in her chair, letting her hair fall over the edge. Hermione was smiling as she lifted her arm up. The sleeve of her robe on her left arm slid down, and clearly printed on her skin in purple ink were a few words: _Boy, let me love you._


	2. Shocked

**Author's Note:** Hello! Since I had gotten a few requests to continue this story, and I got to thinking. So, why not? Yep, here you go guys, I am going to continue this. I hope this comes out to be interesting enough.  
Please review, it'svery appreciated.

I think I just got a nosebleed... (sweatdrops) Anyway... here you go!

* * *

Ron paced, stepping on each stone carelessly, his feet threatening to slip off the sides. Harry sat a few feet away, letting his bare feet hang in the cool water of the lake. He stared across the lake surface, watching the giant squid raise it's tentacles lazily out of the water. Ron's big feet didn't fit the small rock he was trying to walk over, and he finally slipped, one leg plunging into the water.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled, leaping back onto the shore. "The water is freezing!" He pulled his shoe and sock off, throwing them onto the grass by Harry.

"What are you so up tight about, anyway?" Harry asked, looking up at Ron.

"Nothing." Ron lied, turning away from Harry. He watched another pair of people strolling across the lush green school grounds. Harry got up and walked over to Ron, putting a hand on his should.

"You think I'm dumb enough to believe that?" Harry asked. "I know when there is something bugging you."

"I'm not lying." Ron mumbled, brushing Harry's hand away. "It's _nothing._" _But it's not nothing..._ Ron's mind pressed. _No, it's something. It's more than something._ He tried to hide his flushed face from Harry. He didn't want questions.

"Alright, sorry." Harry replied, running his hand through his messy hair. Ron thought for a moment, letting his muscles relax.

"Um... want to go to the library or something?" Ron offered awkwardly. Harry looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, I can't pretend that you aren't acting funny. C'mon, fill me in, what's going on?" Harry said, "Because this is getting creepy."

"Well... er..."

"Oh, wait, don't tell me..." Harry was beaming at him, "Don't tell me... you've got a girlfriend, right? Well, who is it?" Ron could feel his face getting hot again.

"Not exactly..." He let out weakly.

"Then what?" Harry wasn't going to give up, that was easy enough to see.

"I'm going to the library." Ron said quickly as he started to walk toward the school doors.

"Fine! But you forgot your sock and shoe, smarty!" Harry called after him. It took a moment for Ron's brain to register what Harry had said, but it was a moment to late when he had figured it out. There was a heavy _thunk_ on the back of his head.

"Ah!" He let out as the stinging started. He turned around and found his shoe on the ground, sock stuffed inside. Ron looked back at Harry, whom was kindly laughing his ass off at the damage he'd done. Ron narrowed his eyes as he grabbed his shoe off the ground. "Screw you, Potter!" He yelled back, pulling his shoe back on.

"Maybe later!" Harry called back. Argh, since when had he gotten such sick humor? Ron rolled his eyes as he marched back up the lawn and into the school, water still squishing in between his toes.

After about ten long minutes of climbing stairs, Ron finally reached the library corridor. The hall was quiet and deserted. But once he stepped into the library, he was overwhelmed with heat. The library was completely packed, and a stuffy warmth had filled the room. _How am I going to find Hermione now?_ He thought, peering around the room. He shuffled around the library for a few minutes, scanning the tables of studying students and the hundreds of large bookshelves. She was no where to be found. Ron spotted Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff girl, seated at a table nearby, eyes glued to a book.

"Hannah!" Ron whispered, trying to maneuver between the tables to get to her. She made no sign that she had heard him. "Hannah!" He raised his voice a little.

"Shh!" Madam Pince let out sharply, eyeing Ron dangerously. He ducked his head and slipped into an empty seat right by Hannah.

"Hannah." He whispered. She looked up at her name and jumped in her seat a few inches when she saw Ron.

"What is it Weasley?" She breathed, marking the spot she had just been reading.

"Have you seen Hermione around?" Ron asked, ignoring the piercing look Madam Pince was giving them.

"She was here not so long ago, but I just assumed she went to go hang out with you and Harry when she left." She explained. His stomach lurched uneasily. So, chances were, she had already read it. _What are you thinking, Hermione?_

"Uh, thanks. See you around." Ron whispered his reply and got up, walking back out of the library. It was surprisingly cool in the corridor, enabling him to breathe correctly again. He leaned against one of the walls, thinking hard. His stomach fell again as he realized he didn't know where Hermione was. _She might be in the common room, you know._ He reminded himself. _But do I really want to find her? After all... she might just reject me..._ He sighed heavily, looking up at the ceiling. He let his eyes close and he saw her face. And those perfectly shaped lips, man what he'd do for just one taste...

"Ow! Dammit!" Ron cried. Something hard had collided with his shin, making his eyes snap open.

"Now, now, Weasley, do we really need that kind of language?" Came the drawling voice of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want." Ron spat.

"Oh, nothing..." Malfoy said, but then smirked. "You know... I always thought it would be _you_ that would hook up with Granger."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Oh, that's right! You probably _don't_ know yet. Shame, really." He said, his smirk growing larger by the second. Then he walked off, chuckling to himself. Ron's heart was pounding and his mouth felt dry. _What did he mean by _that_? No, it's nothing... he's just... just trying to make me nervous. Taunt me. That's it. That blonde bitch._ Ron shook it off and started to walk down the corridor, heading toward the common room. When he turned a corner, however, he ran into something head on. "Oooff!" He let out as he fell backwards onto his butt. He rubbed his head tenderly. _Man, today is not my day..._ He thought, looking at whatever he had hit. It was a person. Once his eyes came into better focus, he could see Harry sitting on the ground opposite to him. Harry stood up quickly, Ron got up too.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed. "You'll never believe it... it's Hermione... she's got a... boyfriend!" Ron looked blankly at Harry for a moment, letting it soak in.

"WHAT!"


	3. Runaway Ron

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter three for you guys! Thanks for the reviews! I only have two and a half more days of school, I am so happy. Hope you all have a good summer vacation to look forward to.

* * *

"_WHAT?"_ Ron's voice echoed through the corridor. His reaction had caught Harry off-guard and he nearly fell over again. One look at his best friend made him realize he shouldn't have said anything, for Ron was shaking and his freckled skin was suddenly very pale.

"Mate, are you alright?" Harry asked, alarmed.

"Y-yeah..." Ron replied shakily, leaning onto the wall for support. They stayed in silence for a moment until Ron was able to say something again. "Who is it?" Harry hesitated before replying.

"That's the thing. I dunno. I don't think anyone does. But by the sound of it, Hermione and this mystery guy have been together for a few weeks unnoticed. Can't believe she didn't tell us," Harry spilled everything he knew quickly.

"Yeah... I'm so stupid..." Ron mumbled, lowering his face so his red hair could fall over his face. Without warning, he balled up one of his hands into a fist and hit himself on the forehead.

"Hey... calm down!" Harry said. He felt sorry for Ron, he had always known Ron had a thing for Hermione. Even if he'd never admit it. Ron made for another blow at his forehead, but Harry pulled his hand away. "Snap out of it, it's _okay_." Ron looked up at Harry as if just noticing he was even there.

"Okay? No... it's not okay, Harry," He said, looking down at his feet. "I did something stupid."

"Like what?"

"I... I," He took a deep breath. "I slipped a poem into Hermione's bag. About her. And how I... how I..."

"Love her?" Harry said it for him. Ron snapped his head up to look into Harry's eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Well, er, it's been kind of obvious,"

"It's even been that obvious?" Ron groaned.

"Anyway, it's about time you told her..."

"No it wasn't. I shouldn't have done it. Because... because now I've just made a fool out of myself. She is _dating someone else_." Ron cut him off.

"Yeah, but at least you got it off your chest..."

"You don't understand!"

"What are you two bickering about? Shouldn't you be outside, playing like good little boys?" A voice came behind Ron. Draco Malfoy had found his way back to the corridor, him in all his sneering glory.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Don't you have someone else to harass?" Ron hissed.

"Moody today, aren't you, Weasley?" Another smirk tugged at his lips.

"Sure am, now, care to leave?" Ron replied, gritting his teeth.

"Fine, fine, besides... I have better company waiting for me." He flashed a smile at them that made a shiver go down Ron's back. The two watched as he strode away down the hall and continued their conversation as soon as he was out of site.

"There is something weird about the way he's acting. It's creeping me out," Harry stated.

"He's just trying to provoke me. You know, taunt me about the whole Hermione thing. Obviously _he_ knows more about it than I do," Ron said grudgingly.

"Don't worry about him, Ron."

"Yeah, I know," He replied. "Hey... uh, want to go eat an early supper?" Harry just stared at him.

"That was a quick change of subject," He said plainly. The tips of Ron's ears went red.

"Just trying to get my mind off of it, that's all," He mumbled. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." He hit Ron on the side of the head. "Alright, let's go eat." By the time they headed toward the Great Hall, there was already a steady stream of students spilling out of the library for supper. Ron was somewhat dreading the fact that he would see Hermione so soon. But maybe he'd be able to get a glimpse of this boyfriend of hers. But Hermione wasn't at supper. Despite the fact that he would have been terrified out of his mind in approaching her, Ron couldn't help but wonder where she was. The whole time he was scanning the hall, searching for a sign of bushy brown hair.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Seamus asked with a mouthful of potatoes, watching Ron curiously.

"Long story," Ginny answered before either Ron or Harry could. While Ron had been busy in his own little world, Harry had filled Ginny in on the situation.

"You know," Neville said as he sat down by Ginny. "If you want to find Hermione, I was just with her." Ron immediately eyed Neville. Harry and Ginny looked at him with interest, too. Neville's eyes widened. "Oh, no, I'm not the secret boyfriend, if that's what you're thinking. She was just helping me with a few charms that might come up in exams. She's in the common room. I suppose she'll come eat soon." Neville explained quickly. The three sighed in relief. "I actually asked her about the guy, but she didn't seem to keen on telling me anything. Sounds sorta dodgy to me," Neville continued, piling food onto his plate.

"Well, if everyone was going to make a big deal out of who I was dating like that, then I'd keep it a secret too!" Ginny said in defense of Hermione.

"Shut it, Ginny. If they came out and just said they were dating in the first place, no one would be making a big deal out of it," Ron said.

"That's the most sense I've heard out of you all day," Harry commented.

"You shut it, too," Ron shot a small glare at Harry, then continued. "Besides, Ginny, you can't tell me you aren't at least a _little_ curious about who Hermione's going out with."

"Well, okay, I _would_ like to know... but it's still her business! And I don't want to intrude on a friend's personal life."

"Yes you do," Ron said bluntly. "You're nosey like that. I know what you are like, missy."

"Fine!" Ginny snapped at him. "I'll help you find out who it is."

"Thank you. With Detective Ginny on the case, we should have answers in no time. You are manipulative like that, Gin," Ron said.

"Oh, _thanks_," Ginny replied sarcastically.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Hermione plopped down right by Ron. He bent down and started stuffing his face with food in a flash.

"Oh, uh, just talking about what we think we'll need to work on before exams," Ginny replied, trying to play it cool. Hermione nodded, reaching over the table for the bread.

"Well, I am glad you guys are finally getting prepared before exams."

"Hey, you put us through study boot camp every spring!" Harry defended.

"Ha ha," She let out flatly.

"I fink lam goinfoo goba umpsfairs," Ron choked out through a stuffed mouth.

"What?"

"I think I'm going to go back upstairs to the common room..." Ron said after swallowing with much difficulty. He rose from his seat before they could answer and scurried out of the Great Hall. Once he got out into the hall, he slowed down. She hadn't even acknowledged the fact that he had even admitted how he felt about her. Maybe that was what hurt the most, or that she was going out with some guy and she had never told him. Ron couldn't make up his mind, there were so many things that were suddenly stabbing him in the heart.

When he had put his first foot on the marble stairs, he heard hurried steps behind him. He didn't bother to turn around, but kept going.

"Ron!" Someone shouted. He didn't _need_ to turn around to recognize that voice. He had paused at the step he was on, but thought better off it and began to sprint up the remaining of the stairs. He didn't need to deal with this, so he did the only thing he knew how to do in this situation: run away like a little kid. "Ron!" Hermione called again, this time she was out of breath, she must have been chasing him. At reaching the top step, Ron only fell back down the stairs. He had stepped on a piece of stray chalk Peeves must have been throwing around.

"Shit!" Ron bellowed as his foot rolled on the piece of chalk, making him lose his balance, falling backwards. After a little painful rolling, he grabbed onto the railing and jerked to a stop. His head and shoulder were throbbing. His shoulder had slammed against a stair on the way down.

"Oh my gosh! Ron! Are you okay?" Hermione said with concern, leaning down by him. He didn't look into her face.

"Yeah, fine," He grunted.

"Why did you run?"

"Why did you _chase_ me?"

"Well, I..." She started, going a little red. "I wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"I know I may be a little late in telling you... but, I have a boyfriend," She said, looking away from him as if she was embarrassed.

"Who?" Ron asked bluntly. There was another million things he could have said, but he was sure quite a few of them would get him slapped, so he didn't take his chances. She was really blushing now.

"You'll find out soon. We are... finally coming out of 'hiding,'" She said slyly. She got up and started walking back down the stairs, but she turned back halfway down. "By the way, you write really lovely poetry." She added and rushed off. Ron gaped after her. He couldn't believe she just did that, she couldn't have. His head fell back, forgetting there was a hard, marble stair there, and just ended up with another bump for his collection for today.

_Ouch! Damn!_


	4. Naive

**Author's Note:** Quick update, but a shorter chapter. I just had to write this chapter today, couldn't wait! It'll probably be a few days before I get the next one up though.  
Only 1 and 1/2 days of school left! And this summer will be completely dedicated to my new obsession, none other than dear old fan fiction!  
Hang around for my next few chapters. Thanks for the reviews and I hope I get some more!

* * *

After Ron's stair incident, he rushed to the Gryffindor common room, holding his shoulder in pain. He didn't bother to go to the Hospital Wing, he just wanted to crawl into bed. "Buttermilk wafers," He mumbled when the Fat Lady had asked for the password.

"Right-o, darling," She replied warmly, giving him a nod. He just stomped into the common room, giving her no sign of greeting. "Being a bit rude, don't you think?" She called after him and then swung back into place.

"This whole bloody business is giving me a migraine..." Ron said to himself, climbing the stairs to the boy's dormitories. He immediately climbed into his bed and put up the bed hangings. His stomach rumbled loudly. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't eaten very much. Possibly because of the abrupt appearance of Hermione. Oh well, he could always ask Harry for a midnight spin in the good old invisibility cloak for a trip to the kitchens. Ron smirked. Hermione would absolutely forbid that idea, unless she thought it was an opportunity to persuade the poor elves to want freedom. _Honestly, I wonder when that girl will give up the silly idea..._ Ron thought. But he couldn't help but mentally slap himself in the face for insulting her like that, even if he was only thinking it.

He grasped onto his sheets and rolled over, only making his bed messy. But he couldn't care less. The only thing that was important right now was to sort things out with Hermione, if he ever had the nerve. Ron heard the dormitory door open, expecting one of the boys, he sat up.

"Ron?" A girl's voice whispered. _Hermione!_ He thought, alarmed. Now she had him trapped in his very own _dormitory_, what in the name of You-Know-Who was he going to do? He came up with the only idea that could possibly show up in his mind: pretend to sleep, of course! He quietly put his head back on his pillow, closing his eyes, and pretending to let out small snores here and there. She had opened his bed hangings, that much he could tell, but now she had just stopped all together. Not moving, not speaking, nothing. It was making Ron very nervous and his palms were beginning to sweat. "Ron, are you awake?" She finally spoke. She waited a few seconds, and then continued. "I just came up to see how you were doing..."

He suddenly felt an odd tickling sensation travel across his cheek. He was very tempted to snap open his eyes and ask what in Merlin's Beard she was doing, but held his cover. But then a thought struck him, was she... stroking him? Before he could have a second thought on the matter, she had bent down, kissed his cheek lightly, and strode out of the room. Ron sat up as soon as the door had closed, eyes wide and heart hammering.

"What in the seven names of Hell?" He breathed, touching the place where she had kissed him. He had ripped down the hangings and sat in his mess of a bed, staring at the door. It was several minutes before anyone showed up, and that person was Harry. As soon as he walked in, Ron had pounced on him.

"Ron, what?"

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, holding Harry by his robe's collar. He looked back at Ron in a clueless manner, his glasses askew. "That girl is insane! She's gone bloody bonkers, mate! I'm not joking!"

"Who, Hermione?"

"Yes Hermione! Who else?"

"What happened?" He replied curiously, releasing himself from Ron's hold.

"She... she came in here... while I was in bed... and... and..." His ears went bright red as he tried to find the words. "She kissed me, mate!"

"She... wha? Kissed you... but..." Harry looked completely lost. "I thought she had a boyfriend..."

"Me too!"

"Then why'd she kiss you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Friends with benefits?" Harry offered. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think Hermione is like that?"

"You're right. I was surprised to find out she even had a boyfriend..."

"Do you think it's Krum?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Nah, last I heard, he had gotten himself a nice French girl. Plus, I heard that the guy goes to school here," Harry explained. Ron sighed with relief.

"GOOD," He said louder than necessary.

"You know, Ron, maybe you should just let her be. Let her tell us when she feels she wants to. It's really not our business," Harry said slowly.

"It my business when she goes around kissing me!" Ron pointed out.

"True..." Harry replied, then thought hard. "How did she kiss you?"

"W-what? You're not serious..." Ron mumbled, ears going red again. By the look Harry was giving him, he was plenty serious. "Just a quick peck on the cheek, I guess..." Harry rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't mean _anything_! She's given me a few dozen on pecks on the cheeks. Plus, she told us you had gotten hurt, and she was going to come check on you. She was being _nice_ and _comforting_. How naive can you be? I've got her better figured out than you do!" Ron had cowered back against the wall during Harry's outburst.

"Uh... you aren't the secret boyfriend by chance... are you?"

"NO!" Harry snapped and walked back out of the dormitory, slamming the door on his way out. Ron was very white now, he had not been prepared for _that_. What's gotten into everyone? But was that what Ron was, a stupid naive teenager? Ron's shoulders slumped and he slowly opened the dormitory door again. He peeked down into the common room from the balcony and spotted Harry and Hermione. They were talking openly and laughing. They looked awfully cozy together. Ron narrowed his eyes and crept back into the his dormitory. He sat on the edge of his bed, looking at his hands and thinking things over.

_I'm on to you, Harry Potter._


	5. Early Morning Cravings

**Author's Note:** Ah! Summer vaction is finally here! Yes, my first day of freedom and I am already bored. Meh.  
Yesterday I got an award for my writing and being an "Outstanding English Student" I got this plaque and fifty dollars. It made me really happy and shocked, I've never won _anything_ before. And I'm glad I won something for my writing especially, because I really want to take my writing into a serious career. That's my little dream right there. I also found out yesterday that I poem I had submitted to this contest is going to the semi-finals. So, I have a pretty good chance of winning something for that, too. My sister read the poem and said I was an amazing poet... and I had never thought anything of my poetry _at all._ Man, all of this is coming at me like crazy. I just hope I can continue this and become a decent author when I get out of college and stuff. But that's quite a way off, so, all I can do for now is build my writing skills.  
Thanks for all of the reviews and support! Here's chapter five!

* * *

He had stayed up til nearly 12:30 A.M., Harry still hadn't come back to the room. Ron was waiting while the others slowly drifted off into sleep. What could he be doing? Oh right, probably talking to his dear Hermione. Someone who wasn't so "naive" and stupid. Before he knew it, sleep was tugging at his eyes. He fought to keep them open, but his exhaustion won in the end.

The darkness was filled with an echoing laughter. It was haunting, and he couldn't find where it was coming from. It continued on. Ron wanted to find the source, punch it, and roll back to sleep. But no matter how hard he tried to find it, the darkness got blacker and blacker. He finally opened his eyes and let out a little squeal. A small figure was lurking around on the floor, laughing a strange laugh. The same laugh from his dream. There was a large stack of something on it's head and it looked rather bizarre considering how small the creature was. Obviously Ron had fallen asleep without pulling his bed hangings around him. He squinted at the creature as it came closer to him, it started to pull the hangings around his bed and realized who is was.

"Dobby?" He asked in a raspy voice. It was the elf's turn to squeak. It jumped slightly and quickly went into a bow, causing the stack of hats on his head to sway, threatening to topple off his head.

"Master Harry Potter's friend, sir!" Dobby replied in his small voice. "Are you in need of anything? Anything at all, sir?"

"No, you just sort of gave me a start there," Ron paused. "Actually, do you know the time? I've lost my wrist watch."

"Aye! It's just past two o'clock, sir!" Dobby informed him happily.

"Uh, thanks," Ron mumbled, getting up. He then realized how hungry he was, his stomach acid was probably eating away at his stomach by now. He remembered his plan just as Dobby had scurried out of the room. He started to walk over to Harry's bed to ask for the invisibility cloak, but then thought better of it. He turned away from Harry's bed and crept out of the dormitories, trying to be as silent as he could. Dobby and the other house elves must have just finished cleaning, because the common room was looking much better. The only form of life in the room now was Crookshanks, whom was sleeping peacefully on one of the puffy chairs. Ron tiptoed past Crookshanks and made for the entrance. Once he got out into the corridor, the Fat Lady started to hiss warnings at him.

"What are you doing out of bed? I should go tell a teacher about this, you know. Oh, and if it isn't the little rude one, yes, giving awareness to a teacher would be most satisfactory," She threatened him.

"Oh, can it, I'm hungry," Ron shot back at her.

"Well, aren't you so _needy_. I suppose everyone should take pity on you because you didn't eat enough supper and let you break the rules," She huffed. "You should be in bed, sleeping, like I _was_."

"Well, I guess you aren't now," Ron said and walked off. _I guess everyone is going to be angry with _me_ now, aren't they?_ Ron thought as he walked through the dark hallways, mentally directing himself to the kitchens. At least he wouldn't be busted by Filch, he had taken an _unfortunate_ trip down a very long case of stairs, and had crashed into a knight of armor. This had landed him with a broken leg and he had absolutely refused Mrs. Pomfrey to help him mend it. So, he was healing it the old fashion way: cast and crutches. He still had Mrs. Norris on the lookout, but he was never fast enough on those crutches to get to the scene of the crime and catch the student. Most of the pranksters in school were having a heyday. As long as Ron wasn't caught by a teacher, he was going to be fine.

He finally reached the painting with the bowl of fruit and tickled the pear. It giggled and turned into the usual small, green door. He stepped in and was greeted by the warmth of the dozens of ovens. The room was filled with house elves that had finished their cleaning duties for the night, some of them had even started on making the morning's breakfast. The fresh smell of food made Ron's mouth water. A few elves spotted him and hurried over.

"Anything we can get you, good sir?" A girl elf squeaked, sweeping into a bow. He though for a moment.

"Any chance of a few turkey sandwiches, potatoes, and pumpkin juice?"

"Coming, sir, coming!" Another elf said, they all rushed off to gather his food. He was lead to a long wooden by another elf. He sat down and watched the elves work with interest. After about two minutes, the group of elves came back supporting his order of food. They set it on the table in front of him, bowed, and hurried back off to continue their work. Ron took a huge bite of his first sandwich gratefully, stuffing some potatoes in afterwards. He heard the kitchen door open and he looked over to it to see Professor McGonagall walk in. He choked and tried to duck under the table, but she had already seen him.

"Weasley," She said casually walking over. She was in her night gown and bath robe, her hair in a much looser bun. She whispered to an elf as she walked over and then sat down by Ron.

"P-Professor..." He said weakly.

"Is there a reason you are out of bed?" She asked, eyeing his plate of food. She didn't wait for his answer. "You know that it is forbidden for a student to be out of bed this late. But I'll go easy on you, I know most of us cannot resist getting an early morning snack. So, ten points from Gryffindor and a week of detention should serve this crime justice."

"That's going _easy_ on me?" Ron said, gaping at her.

"I can always take away more points..." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, that's okay," Ron said quickly. "Besides, what are _you _doing down here so late."

"I think you already know the answer to that, Weasley. I am doing the same thing as you. Serving my early morning cravings," She replied. "Besides, I am a teacher, unlike you, I _can_ be out this late if I wish." Just as she finished, a few elves came to her side and gave her a cup of tea and an eclair. "Thank you, Tibby, Chibs." She nodded to them and took a sip of her tea, adding a few lumps of sugar. They stayed silent for awhile, both eating their food. "Having girlfriend problems, Weasley?" She said out of the blue.

"Huh?" Ron let out, surprised she had just said that.

"Normally I do not meddle with my student's affairs, but if I am not mistaken, you and Granger have not been so... connected lately. Am I right?"

"Well... it's just... there are exams and we've been studying a lot..." Ron muttered, ears going crimson. This was the most awkward situation he's even been in; talking to a teacher about his love life at about three a.m.

"Mmmmhmmm..." Professor McGonagall took a bit of her eclair. She didn't sound convinced. "Has a new boyfriend, does she?" Man, how did she know so much?

"Well, yeah, but we've never really been... you know..."

"An item?" She offered.

"Yeah... look, this is sort of weird..." Ron said, shifting in his place. She chuckled.

"I suppose. Alright, Weasley, I'll let you be," She said with amusement in her voice. She got up and looked ready to leave. But she turned around again. "Don't forget, detention. My office at seven o'clock tomorrow night." She said and left the kitchens.

"Now even my teachers are getting concerned about my love life..." Ron groaned, putting his head on the table.


	6. Make That Detention For Two

**Author's Note:** Hello! I was going to update faster, but I had a very short writer's block in the middle of the chapter. Anyway, here it is! Chapter six. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Ron woke up late on Saturday morning. All the boys were out of the dormitories, except Neville, whom was reading and stroking Trevor on his bed. Ron sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning, Ron," Neville greeted him happily.

"G'Morning..." Ron replied, throwing his legs over the side of his bed to get up. He still had his robes on from yesterday, they were giving off a stale smell. He quickly took them off and pulled some new ones on.

"About time you got up, it's almost noon," Neville said after Ron had pulled his robes on. "Normally even you don't sleep that long. Anything wrong?"

"Nothing, Neville. Just couldn't sleep," Ron lied, adding a hint of annoyance to his voice so Neville might get the hint to stop talking to him. He didn't.

"Oh, I bet you're worried about Hermione, huh?" He went on, marking his spot in the book and closing it. "I would be too. So, I can't blame you. After all, Hermione is really nice and smart. I'm surprised she hasn't had a boyfriend before now." He let Trevor hop away as he sat up straight. He looked at Ron, waiting for a reply.

"Uh, yeah... look, as exciting as this conversation has been, I gotta go," Ron said, inching toward the door.

"Oh, where are you going?" Neville asked with interest.

"Library," Ron lied again. He really just wanted to get some lunch and then wander around the grounds. Maybe find Harry, since he clearly wasn't here. He needed to start a... _spying_ phase in this little case. And his target was Harry... especially in the company of Hermione.

When the word had slipped out of his mouth, Neville's eyes lit up. "Hey, I have that potions report on the Elixir of Life and it's different variations I still have to finish. Want to go work on that?" He offered, reaching over for his bag that held his books and supplies. Ron's stomach lurched. Why couldn't Neville just leave him _alone._

"Actually, Neville, I have that done," Ron's mouth was starting to taste bad from all these lies he was telling. Normally, telling lies wouldn't bother him, but telling so many to Neville just seemed... mean. In fact, Ron still had eight inches left to write on that stupid report.

"Perfect! Then you can help me get it done!" Neville replied, a smile on his face.

"Well..." Ron started, but then really thought about it and sighed. "Okay, get your stuff. Mind if we get lunch first?" Neville scrambled off his bed and grabbed his bag.

"Sure! Let's go!" He stood up and walked over to Ron.

"Hey, do you know where Harry went by chance?" Ron asked as they walked out into the corridor. Neville shifted his bag and bit his lip.

"Hmm... I haven't seen him since breakfast. He didn't come back to the common room or dormitory. Actually, I haven't seen Hermione either, now that I think about it," Neville replied. Ron looked forward and narrowed his eyes.

"I figured..." He mumbled. Neville looked at him.

"Wait... do you reckon Harry and Hermione are together?"

"I don't know. But I reckon _something_ is going on between them," He stated. "But never mind. I guess I've been ditched for the day. You want to hang out with me instead? I guess I have something you could help me do..." He added, a small smirk forming on his face.

"Like what?"

"Well, I have someone keeping their eye on Hermione. And I want _you_ to keep an eye on Harry. Okay?"

"Why can't you?"

"Because it'll be to obvious if I am asking questions and watching him all the time. Since I already had a fight with him about this whole thing, and said I suspected him of being the secret boyfriend..."

"Ahhh," Neville let out, nodding.

"So, will you help me?"

"Sure, Ron, and I'm just as curious as you. So I have no guilt of spying for you."

"Thanks," Ron said gratefully, a small smile on his face. Maybe this wouldn't be to hard to figure out, with all the help he's been getting suddenly. The two walked into the Great Hall and took a seat by Ginny, who must have been waiting for Ron. As soon as he sat down, she dropped her fork and began whispering in his ear.

"Okay, this is what I've gathered so far. Today I saw her with Harry, Seamus, and some Ravenclaw boy the most. She seemed really in place with Harry and the Ravenclaw kid, if you know what I mean," She stopped and eyed Neville for a moment.

"So..." Ron began.

"Wait, there's more," Ginny interrupted. "I asked Hermione about the Ravenclaw boy in a casual kind of way. She told me they had met over the summer and had been getting a little more than just good acquaintances. I'm a little suspicious of that... plus, she said that they had been having... 'study sessions' in preparation for the exams coming up. Said they wanted to help each other snatch a good few O.W.L.s... heh, yeah right," Ginny rolled her eyes and then smirked.

"Ginny, you are amazing. But at the same time I want to hit you, for that was a little more than I really wanted to know," Ron said.

"Yeah, but you needed to know it, so it doesn't matter if you didn't _want_ to know."

"Uh... yeah. Anyway, just keep up the good work and I'll check in with you later. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ginny replied and started to get up. "Oh yeah, and if you want to find Harry and Hermione, they are out by the lake." She sounded somewhat jealous when she said that, making Ron wonder if his little sister still had an innocent crush on Harry. He raised his eyebrow. Or maybe not so innocent. Ginny had really been plowing through the guys in the last year or so, maybe that reoccurring lonely feeling was rekindling her feelings for him. Ron shrugged to himself. _Oh well, this isn't about Ginny right now. I have to concentrate on my problems first._ He thought as he watched Ginny walk out of the hall.

"Wonder why we never heard about this Ravenclaw guy," Neville said as they began getting their food.

"She's a girl, Neville," Ron replied.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we won't understand over half the things she does."

"You are so smart, Ron."

"Really."

"Yeah, really. In fact, you should write a book."

"A book?"

"Yeah, you should write a book on things everyone already knows."

"That's nice."

"Mmmhmmm..."

"You know what, Neville?"

"What?"

"You should write a book too. One on stupid comebacks."

"At least I'd make more money than you."

"Ouch, that should leave a mark," Ron turned around to find Harry standing behind them.

"I didn't ask for your input, Potter," He said cooly.

"Back to calling each other by our last names, hmm?" Harry replied.

"Shouldn't you be out with your girlfriend?" Ron shot at him. Harry slammed his hand on the table, making Ron look up at him.

"We've already been through this! Hermione is _not_ my girlfriend!" He yelled. The Great Hall fell silent, everyone was trying to listen in on the conversation, or they had been brought to attention by the racket Harry had made.

"Don't lie..." Ron whispered.

"Why would I lie about that? Do you _want_ me to go out with her? Do you want to solve some big mystery and hold a grudge on the two of us? Because that can be done! I'm not stopping you, Ron. Quit acting like a small child that is throwing a tantrum because things aren't going your way," Harry finished, there was a flash of fire in those green eyes. They stared at each other for a good few minutes before McGonagall stormed over to them from the staff table.

"Making this kind of commotion at lunch-time is completely unacceptable. I'll have to give you detention, Potter, for being so reckless," She said sternly.

"What about Ron?" Harry protested.

"Weasley already has detention. So, you will get the pleasure of joining him. Tonight, my office, seven o'clock sharp. You remember that too, Weasley," She gave them both a piercing look before striding back up to the staff table, nodding her head in disapproval. After another minute of glaring, Harry turned on his heel and stomped out of the Great Hall.

"Smooth," Neville said.

"Shut it."


	7. Detention In Dung

Ron sighed as he lifted the door handle to McGonagall's classroom. He could deal with detention, but detention with Harry? He had a bad feeling in his gut.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said from her desk, not looking up from the stack of papers in front of her. Harry was already sitting at the table nearest to her, kicking his foot at nothing. "Sit," She instructed when he was about two feet away from her desk. He took a seat at another table, avoiding Harry's eyes. The three sat in silence for what seemed like ten minutes, the only sound was Professor McGonagall's quill scratching on the papers. "Alright," She said suddenly, making Harry and Ron snap out of their little daze. "You'll be doing some cleaning tonight, boys. You know that Filch has refused to get his leg healed with magic, so he's had a bit of a... erm, handicap the past few weeks. And since he hasn't been able to do his job to it's full extent, you'll be helping that problem. Oh yes, and no magic," She finished, standing up. The two groaned.

"But it will be so difficult without magic... not to mention how long it'll take!" Ron protested.

"Well, this is _detention_, so I hope you weren't expecting to enjoy yourselves. You should know that by now, Weasley," She replied stiffly. "This way, now." She strode past them and toward the door. The two got up and followed her, having to jog slightly to keep up with her long, quick steps.

"I thought the House Elves did most of the cleaning," Ron said as they were led to another part of the school.

"The House Elves are instructed to keep to the common rooms, dormitories, classrooms, the Great Hall, and the kitchens. Filch has always taken care of the halls, the Quiddich Pitch, the outer walls, and all the supplies," Professor McGonagall explained in a matter-of-fact way.

"Oh..."

"What are we doing tonight, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Some students thought it funny to set off a dozen dung bombs in a hallway down by Filch's office. So, you'll be cleaning that up tonight. But Weasley here will be join Filch and me for the next six days after that. We have plenty of cleaning jobs for you, don't worry."

"I wasn't..." Ron muttered miserably. As the drew nearer to Filch's office, Ron finally caught a whiff of the smell. It was so unbearable that he pinch his nose between his thumb and index finger in a flash. Harry had done the same. Even though the two had dropped a few in their lives at Hogwarts, it was never _this_ bad. That must have been more than a dozen dung bombs, that was for sure.

"Good evening Professor," Filch greeted them at his office door. He had what seemed to be a clothespin pinching his nose shut, making his voice sound high and nasally.

"Argus," McGonagall replied, nodding her head. "They are in your hands now," She said, prodding Ron and Harry in the back.

"Thrilled, I assure you," He said flatly. He then handed them buckets of water and rags.

"It looks like you have things under control Argus, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of paperwork to do," McGonagall spoke again.

"Yes, of course."

"I'll be off then," She excused herself, turned around, and made her way back to her office. Once McGonagall was out of sight, Filch turned around, smiling sinisterly. Mrs. Norris was at his feet, looking at them with her huge, lamp-like eyes.

"Get to work!" He barked, pointing at the hall's floor and walls. "I want this hallway to shine!" He threw an assortment of cleaner fluids that would help the smell at them. Then he limped away, crutches creaking, into his office. Mrs. Norris, however, stayed at the door, watching them.

"Great, don't even have any bloody clothes pins to put on our noses," Ron muttered, grabbing a rag, bucket, and a bottle of cleaning fluid. "And have to resort to Muggle cleaning... load of bull..." Harry didn't say anything, grabbing his supplies as well. Ron took one side of the hall, Harry the other, cleaning off their separate walls. Minutes went by and nothing was said. Ron just scrubbed furiously at a clump of dung on the wall. Harry's hopes of a conversation fell, he had been hoping Ron would suck it up and just apologize during their detention. Looks like he had been wrong. But he should have known better, he knew how stubborn Ron was.

Growing bored of the dung, Harry tried to take his mind off it. He remembered an American show he had seen Dudley watching during the summer, he had actually kind of liked it. But he had to watch it from the hallway, since Dudley wouldn't let him be in the same room as him. Without really realizing it, he started to sing the theme song, "When there's trouble, you know who to call... Teen Titans! From their tower they can see it all... Teen Titans! When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they've got your back. 'Cause when the world needs heros on patrol... Teen Titans, go!" He sang to himself. He heard Ron stop scrubbing.

"What the hell are you singing?" Ron said, looking at Harry like he had gone mad. Harry blushed a little, not knowing he had just sang that out loud.

"Oh, um... it's a theme song from some show my cousin had been watching over the summer."

"Oh..." Ron let out, acting like he knew what Harry was talking about, which he didn't.

"Yeah." Another few minutes of just scrubbing. "Hey, Ron?"

"Huh?"

"Remember when we got detention in second year for flying to school in your dad's car?" Harry tried at a conversation.

"Er... yeah?"

"And you were stuck polishing all the trophies... and you were still chucking slugs?"

"Yeah, thanks for the _great_ flash-back. Is there a reason why you are reminding me of some of my worst memories?" Ron asked coldly. Harry flushed again, realizing that he _didn't_ have a point. _Damn, this isn't going good..._ He thought to himself.

"Sorry," He mumbled. Ron just grunted. More scrub-filled minutes.

"Why are you talking to me?" Ron asked.

"Because I honestly don't want us to be fighting over a relationship between me and Hermione that never existed."

"Liar..." Ron said quietly.

"What?" Harry looked at him.

"Nothing." Ron scrubbed the wall harder, making his knuckles ache. He was trying to push all the things he'd like to say out of his head. But why should he? Was he afraid of getting on Harry's bad side? _Hmm... let's just see..._ He thought and took a sideways glance at Harry. He cleared his throat. "Liar," He repeated, a lot clearer this time. Harry let his rag drop out of his hand and he stood up. Ron looked up at him.

"You know what, Ron?" Harry grabbed his water bucket. "I'm getting sick of this little act that you are pulling." Before Ron could react, he had overturned his bucket right onto Ron's head. Ron gasped as the cold water splashed over his head. He shot up and pushed Harry against the wall. Harry looked like he was about to bust his gut with how hard he was laughing. But staring into Harry's laughing face made him realize something, that this was completely idiotic. And because of that, he began to laugh too, which got a look of surprise out of Harry.

"Psycho," Harry shook his head. Then Ron suddenly stopped laughing and looked Harry square in the eyes.

"I'm still holding it against you that you are going out with Hermione."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ha, I'm always able to fit something about Teen Titans in a Harry Potter story, and fit something about Harry Potter in a Teen Titans story. I don't know why. Habit, I guess.  
Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me a review.  
And keep on the lookout, I have more chapters coming soon... even some new stories! Thanks for reading.**

**-Claire**


	8. My Savior

**Author's Note:** Ah, here is chapter eight. You'll finally find out who that "mystery boyfriend" is. Hee hee. This is where things will get a lot more interesting, trust me. So, if you thought this was crazy before, that was just the beginning. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
As always, thanks for the reviews, guys.

* * *

Since detention, Harry and Ron weren't speaking. Officially. Now Ron would just hang around Dean and Seamus, like the last time they stopped talking. Harry stayed around Hermione, never giving Ron more than a second glance. Ron didn't really care though, well, except for the whole Hermione thing. A week passed by and Ron's detention time was finally done. He was finally done with cleaning the halls and the outer walls. Done with having Filch sneering at him from a few feet away. But by this time, he was so behind in homework, he had to use every second he wasn't in class to work. It didn't help that exams were growing closer, either. In about two months they'd be taking the O.W.L.s again. Hermione did sneak behind Harry's back here and there to help Ron study, which he was grateful for. Why did she have to sneak? Because whenever she saw her with Ron, he had a little weird spasm that ended in him yelling at Hermione and stomping off. You could tell she was getting annoyed with it. She wasn't very happy with Ron either, whom wasn't making it any easier. 

"Sorry," Ron said, sucking on the end of his quill, looking down at his Charms homework.

"Hmmph," Hermione replied, crossing something out on his paper for him. He leaned back in his chair and looked at her.

"Hey, it's not my fault he's acting like that," He said.

"Actually, it is. And I am getting sick of you two. Why can't you just make up for whatever you are on about and get over it?" She asked, looking up at him. "Then I don't have to deal with it."

"Sorry, 'Mione, but I won't talk to him until he has some proof..."

"Proof of what?"

"Nothing," He said quickly. He hadn't discussed any of this with her, and he guessed Harry hadn't either. She sighed heavily and scribbled something in her notes from a book. Not much was said after that, though Ron would glance at Hermione occasionally. Every time he did this, he would get butterflies in his stomach and look back down at his work, ears burning. He liked this, but he couldn't concentrate as much with her around. He started sucking on the end of his quill again when he got stuck on a certain part of his essay. He scanned a few pages of his book, but couldn't find the next part of what he had to write.

"Um, Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She replied, not looking up from her notes.

"Where am I supposed to find the long term side-effects of the Lulling Charm if not used correctly?" He asked, squinting back into the book.

"Oh, that's tricky, because that's not listed in the book Professor Flitwick suggested to us. You were supposed to research that one a little more, but it's hard to find the book." She got up and sat in the same chair as Ron, making him scoot over. She reached back over to her bag and pulled out a small gold-colored book. She opened it and thumbed through the pages. "Here we go..." She stopped and laid the book in front of Ron. She tapped the page with her index finger.

"Thanks..." He looked over the page and found what he needed, beginning to write it in his essay. It took about three minutes to realize Hermione was still sitting by him, their legs touching. His ears were suddenly flaming and his hand began to shake, making him mess up on one of his words. He crossed it out, trying to think about his assignment and not her. She reached over to grab another book, making her arm brush against his. He didn't know if he could take this anymore, he was shaking so hard, the butterflies in his stomach threatening to go up his throat. When she pulled back her hand from the table, her hand touched his lightly. He felt an odd melting, sliding feeling go through his body.

"I, uh... I'm hungry... I think I'm... just going to... um... go eat supper... th-thanks for the help..." Ron let out, his whole face reddening to full extent.

"Oh, alright, see you later!" Hermione said happily, smiling at him. He stumbled out of the chair and stuffed everything back in his bag. He rushed up the dormitory stairs, tripping over a few of them, and then threw his bag onto his bed. His heart was hammering in his chest wildly as he strode out of the common room, trying hard not to look back at Hermione as he passed her.

He sighed with relief when he was finally out in the corridor, which was almost deserted. The only other people that were around were a few third years that were prodding a toad with their wands, making it croak loudly. Ron walked over to them. "Excuse me, what exactly are you doing?" He asked, easily towering over them. He got a better look at the toad to see that it was Trevor. He leaned over and picked Trevor up, giving the third years a dirty look. They all gave him innocent smiles, seeing the prefect badge on his robes. Before Ron could say anything, they all scurried away. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Ron mumbled, walking toward the Great Hall, Trevor still in his hands. On his way there, he almost ran into Harry, whom gave Ron a look of utmost disgust and pushed his way past. Ron ignored this and went on with his little journey to food.

Ron entered the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He spotted Neville and sat Trevor in front of him. "Trevor!" Neville let out happily, picking the toad up. Ron collapsed onto the bench by Seamus.

"Hey, Seamus," Ron greeted him, but didn't get a reply. Seamus was concentrated on some pepper on his plate, holding his wand out.

"He's trying to turn the pepper into sugar..." Dean explained to Ron, watching Seamus.

"Ah..." Ron grabbed a bunch of food, biting into a fried chicken leg, watching Seamus's plate.

"Sugar to pepper, pepper to sugar, flepus ronan karper..." He finally spoke, flicking his wand at the pepper. Nothing happened.

"What kind of spell is that?" Hermione suddenly appeared, making Seamus jump. Everyone else that had been watching started laughing. Seamus let his head fall onto the table, only making him sneeze because of the pepper. Hermione giggled. "Anyway, Harry seemed to be in a bad mood, so I decided to come eat supper early."

"Fighting with your boyfriend?" Seamus asked, lifting his head up. She looked at him blankly.

"Boyfriend?" She said slowly.

"Yeah, you know,Harry, don't play dumb. Just about everyone knows." Hermione shook her head to this as if she was confused. Which angered Ron a little, but he didn't really know why. Hermione sat next to Neville and didn't say anything after that. She ate slowly, Ron was done way before her. When she got up to leave, he did too.

They walked side-by-side in silence. They went out into the Entrance Hall where many students were gathered, looking up at something. Ron stopped and looked up too, but Hermione kept walking. The crowd was thinning, making it so Hermione could walk right through them. Curious, Ron moved closer to the group. Peeves was above the group, juggling ink that was a hideous yellow color. It seemed he had thrown one of the bottles at a second year, whom was huddled in a ball on the floor. It looked like a Hufflepuff girl. Peeves was cackling in his odd little way. Hermione walked into the center of the group and stopped.

"Alright, alright, show is over. Go back to your dormitories," She said. Obviously she wasn't going to abandon her prefect duties any time soon. People groaned and walked off, giving last glances at Peeves and the girl. Hermione helped the girl up and told another Hufflepuff to take care of her. Then she looked up at Peeves. "Peeves, stop it, do you want me to get the Bloody Baron?"

"Hee hee! The Bloody Baron wouldn't answer to the likes of a Gryffindor such as yourself," He replied, continuing to juggle the bottles of ink. Then without warning, he chucked a bottle of the yellow ink down at Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, but there was no way he could push her out of the way in time. But someone shot out of the smaller group that was still surrounding the scene and pulled her out of the way, knocking both of them to the floor. There was the tinkling sound of breaking glass and the ink spilled all over the floor, splattering the robes of whoever had pulled Hermione out of the way. Ron jogged over to make sure she was okay, and to see who had saved her from the ink. He stopped dead when he caught a glimpse of the person. He thought his heart would almost stop in shock. The person that had pushed Hermione out of the way, the person who's robes were now covered in yellow ink, and the person that was _on top of Hermione_ was none other than... _Draco Malfoy_.

Ron's eyes bulged and his mouth hung open. Why would _Malfoy _do that for _Hermione_. It didn't make sense. But the thing that happened next was what really made Ron question his sanity. They smiled at each other and they _kissed_. Ron felt like he could have died... or just explode from a mix of shock, anger, sorrow, and jealousy. Malfoy got up and straightened his robes, then he offered his hand to pull Hermione up. When she waspulled to her feet,though, she didn't release his hand. She looked at him fondly and said, "My savior."

Ron spotted Harry a few feet away, whomlooking at Malfoy and Hermione, too. Ron caught Harry's eye and they exchanged a look, knowing what each other was thinking. Ron was immediately sorry for ever accusing his best mate. But he had worse things to cope with right now. He looked back at the two and heard Hermione's voice and words echo through his head, along with a complete picture of how she looked at him.

_My savior._

It made Ron sick.


	9. Hogsmeade Plans

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter nine. I have some news for you. I am going to be gone for about a month to go to my dad's. So, I'm leaving on the 25th of this month and coming back the 16th of July(which is, by the way, the day Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince does indeed come out). Now, my dad doesn't have internet, so that means I can't update. Sorry guys. But I **will** try and get as many chapters as I can up before I leave. I have about 12 days, actually, I think I can finish this by then. AND, to let you know, there WILL be a sequel to this... but I'm not going to tell you any more. There is going to be much more of this!  
Also, thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys. I know I say this a lot, but I truely, _truely_ appreciate it.

* * *

Needless to say, this whole ordeal brought Ron and Harry back together. That brought a little comfort back to Ron, but just barely. Now Malfoy and Hermione were a little more open in public. And now whenever Ron saw them walk down the hall together, hand in hand, he'd pinch himself hard. But every time he felt it, and every time a sick feeling would crawl back into his stomach.

One day when Malfoy and Hermione swept down the hall, laughing, Ron pinched himself so hard that Harry slapped him on the arm.

"Ron, give it up. It's real. No matter how many times you pinch yourself, they'll still be together," Harry stated, giving him a concerned look, yet there was a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"I just don't get it..." Ron sighed, looking after them. Most people had gotten used to the odd pairing within the past week or so, but most of the Gryffindors just thought it was disturbing. They could tell the Slytherins weren't so pleased that their blonde prince was going around with some half-blood Gryffindor girl either. Basically the whole school was gossiping about them. The pair was getting even more attention than Harry would get sometimes, which was a load off his shoulders. The people that still would talk and gossip about Harry, or the people that were just crazed fans, were now entangled into the whole Draco/Hermione story. Leaving Harry ignored.

"Ah, I'm actually starting to like this," Harry stated lazily one Wednesday night in the common room, putting his feet on top of the table in front of his chair.

"Easy for you to say..." Ron growled.

"Mate, look at it this way. I'm not getting unneeded attention that I hate, Hermione is happier than I've seen her in ages, and Malfoy isn't being a little evil snot anymore. I'd call that paradise for the time being," Harry said.

"What about _my_ happiness and _my_ feelings?" Ron objected. Harry gazed at him for a moment.

"You want Hermione to be happy, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-,"

"Okay, then let her live the life _she_ want to live. In order for her to be happy, you might just have to suffer some pain. Then you just have to get over it," Harry said wisely. "Hell, I'm single, and I'm happy."

"That's only because you don't want to go through another weird-fest like you did with Cho," Ron snorted. Harry threw him a dirty look. "See?"

"Shut up," Harry snapped back. They stared at each other for a few seconds. "How much do you want her?"

"More than anything, you know that."

"Will you do anything to get her?"

"_Yes._"

"Then good luck with that," Harry said, looking away from Ron. Ron punched Harry on the shoulder.

"I'm being serious here!" He yelled, causing a few people to look their way.

"Okay, okay," Harry replied, keeping his voice low. He sat up straight, bringing his feet back to the ground. He then pointed to something on the notice bulletin board. Ron looked at him questioningly. "I have one word for you, _Hogsmeade_."

"Hogsmeade?" Ron repeated blankly. Harry smiled, nodded, and then pointed his thumb at Parvati, whom was petting someone's cat nearby. "Parvati?" Ron said dumbly. Harry waited for the gears to turn in Ron's head. But they were obviously taking a break today.

"There is a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. Take some girl on a "date", I bet you anything Malfoy and Hermione will be there. And if Hermione feels _anything_ for you like that, it'll be obvious... she'll get _jealous_," He explained.

"But... Harry... who am I going to take?" Ron asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Parvati."

"What if she says no?"

"Trust me, she'll be thrilled... or she'll use it as a chance to make Seamus jealous and ask her out or something. Trust me, she'll do it. And she's smart enough to catch on, since she knows how much you like Hermione."

"Oh... you sure?"

"_Positive_. Just go ask her," Harry said impatiently, pushing Ron out of his chair. Ron swallowed and stood up. He walked over to where Parvati was currently seated and poked her gently on the shoulder.

"Er, Parvati? May I have a word with you?" He asked nervously. Wait, why was he so nervous? Because he didn't know if it'd work. Besides, he felt like he was cheating on Hermione, even if they weren't going steady or anything.

Parvati turned around, a semi-surprised expression on her face. "Sure." She got up and he led her to a deserted corner. "What is it?" She asked.

"Well... as you probably know... this weekend is a Hogsmeade trip... would you wanna... er, go with me?" Ron stuttered, looking down at his rather large feet, ears once again burning. When he peeked a look at her, he saw her flashing a look across the room at Seamus.

"Sure!" She said brightly. "See you then!" She touched his hand quickly and then raced off to where she had been sitting. Ron sighed with relief. He looked back at Harry and gave him a thumbs up. Harry just grinned and mouthed, "Perfect."

* * *

Thursday went by fast enough, but Friday was just about unbearable. Ron found himself wriggling in his chair in just about every lesson. It made it even worse when Parvati and Lavender would pass by him in between lessons, giggling like mad.

"Blimey, I'm glad Hermione doesn't do that whole giggle thing. It'd drive me straight to an asylum," Ron complained to Harry on their way to their next class. Which happened to be Potions. "At least I got my essay for Snape done. Pretty decent, actually, should scrape up a good grade."

"I'm so proud of you," Harry replied, turning a corner to the dungeons.

"Enough with the sarcasm. And cut me a little slack. I have to go on a _date_ tomorrow just to get Hermione."

"Well, hate to disappoint you, but you'll be going on a lot more dates if you _do_ get Hermione." Ron glared at him.

"You know what I mean!"

"Actually, I'm beginning to think I don't anymore," Harry replied. "Besides, I'm not exactly in the best mood. We have Potions. For out last class. On a Friday. Longest Class EVER! And he always keeps us after the bell."

"Shut up, or you'll get me thinking about it," Ron said, then he spotted Malfoy and Hermione walking into the Potions classroom together. "To late..." He muttered miserably.

The two slipped into a desk at the back. Ron scanned the room and saw that Hermione and Malfoy had sat in the very front. They were the only people that were sitting with people from the other house. But it didn't seem like they took much notice of people staring at them.

The classroom door slammed open, making just about everyone jump in their seats. Snape stormed down the middle aisle and spun around when he reached the front of the room. He seemed to be in a worse mood than normal. The room suddenly fell deadly silent at Snape's appearance. His cold black eyes flickered around the room, they landed on Hermione and Malfoy and lingered. The sight made him wrinkle his nose and he turned to his desk. He took attendance quickly, not looking up at anyone as they said they were present.

"Today..." He began stiffly, "We will be brewing the Animala Potion... can anyone tell me what this mixture's effects are?" Two hands quickly shot into the air, Hermione's and Malfoy's. Everyone else gave each other puzzled looks. Once Malfoy saw that Hermione's hand was up, he quickly let his drop back to his side. Snape wasn't expecting this. "Malf-... no one? No one knows?" He looked around, that same twisted sneer playing at his lips. Malfoy cleared his throat.

"I believe Hermione knows, Professor," He spoke out. Snape looked down at him with distaste, but sniffed and looked down at Hermione grudgingly instead.

"Granger, what is the effects of the Animala Potion?" He spat out through clenched teeth.

"The Animala Potion is known for being the temporary, unauthorized form of being an Animangus. It can change you into any animal you wish, as long as you have a piece of DNA from that certain animal. And all you need to obtain that DNA is a piece of it's hair. The effect only lasts for a maximum of three hours. It is similar to the Polyjuice Potion, only this is made especially for animal transformations," Hermione said quickly, as if she was reading out of a textbook someone had just laid in front of her. Malfoy gave her what appeared to be a proud look. Snape just looked away.

"Precisely," Snape said, and walked over to the black board. With a wave of his wand, instructions appeared on the board. "This is a complicated spell, so, please... _pay attention to what you're doing._" The way he said it didn't seem like a warning, more like an order or a threat. "You will be provided with animal hairs as soon as you need them. This potion will take three class periods to make, and if you read the instructions, you will understand why. So, once you get done with today's portion, I expect you to work on the assignment I am assigning... which is also on the board. Questions? Get to work." He then swept over to his desk, watching them work like a hawk.

"He doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk today, does he?" Ron said through the corner of his mouth as he took out his supplies.

"Guess not... but I think that's an improvement," Harry replied quietly.

"True."


	10. I'll Lose Control

Ron woke up on Saturday morning with a mouth full of hair. He jerked his head up and sputtered, trying to get all the hair off and out of his mouth. He looked down groggily and saw Crookshanks curled up on the other side of his pillow.

"Argh, gerroff... stupid cat..." Ron mumbled, pushing Crookshanks off his bed. The dormitory was still dark, only a few rays of pink and orange leaked through the windows. The sounds of faint snores still filled the room. Ron rolled over an tried to go back to sleep, but the morning's smells made it impossible. He gave up after a few minutes, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and drew back his bed hangings. It looked like all the other boys were still sound asleep. After pulling on his robes, Ron tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs. Not many people were in the common room, only a few older students that were either having quiet conversations or reading in a corner. Ron glanced at his wrist, forgetting he didn't have a watch. _I really need to buy a new one in Hogsmeade today._ He thought to himself, slipping out into the corridor. The smell of bacon, toast, and eggs quickly met his nostrils. He yawned and dragged himself down the many flights of stairs that led to the Great Hall.

The overwhelming smells coming from the Great Hall made Ron's mouth water. He immediately crossed the hall and sat down on a bench at the Gryffindor table. His plate was quickly filled, and after his hunger died down after a few helpings, he took a better look at his surroundings. There were a scattered few people around the hall, mainly teachers who wanted a early, fast breakfast before checking assignments for the day. Then he thought her heard Hermione... but she wasn't at the Gryffindor table. He scanned the room and found her sitting at the Slytherin table with Malfoy. Ron sighed. _Of course she's there..._ He thought angrily. He spun back around to his food, but no unable to eat.

Ron didn't know how long he had sat there, just staring at his food. Someone sat down by him. He looked out of the corner of his eye, and to his horror, it was Hermione.

"Are you going to finish your food?" She asked.

"Nnnnnggg..." Was all he managed to reply.

"That's unlike you... turning down food," She said, chuckling.

"... Is there a reason you are here?" Ron suddenly asked coldly, finally letting his anger out. She looked at him with surprise.

"Well, because it's our house table... and... you're my friend," She stated. "Is there something wrong? You've been acting odd lately, Ron. Don't make me worry about you."

"Wrong? Of course there is something bloody wrong!" Ron blurted, his voice rising.

"Wha-,"

"You are going out with that bloody git, Malfoy!" Hermione looked at him silently for a moment, her eyes somewhat glazed over.

"I... didn't think who I was going out with mattered. I thought you'd still be my best friend anyway, Ron. Isn't that what friends are supposed to do? Stick with each other? No matter what? That's what I had thought... but maybe I was wrong," She whispered. "And, if you can't be happy with me and my decision... then maybe we aren't meant to be friends..." At this, she got up and ran out of the hall.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled after. _Double bloody hell... dammit! What did I do now? I am so... STUPID!_ He thought frantically, looking after her. He put his head in his hands. _Now she must hate me..._

"What did you say to my girlfriend, Weasley?" Someone said, a hint of irritation in their voice. Ron looked up to see Malfoy standing about a foot away from him.

"Piss off, Malfoy," Ron shot at him. Malfoy glared at him for a second and then marched out of the hall. Ron stood up too, muttering, "Gotta find Hermione, gotta find Hermione..." He walked out into the entrance hall, people were beginning to gather there for the trip down to Hogsmeade. As he looked around the crowd, someone grabbed his arm lightly. He spun around to find Parvati by him, a small smile on her face. Ron easily towered over her, her head came up to about his shoulders.

"Hey Ron," She greeted him brightly.

"Oh... hey, Parvati..." He tried to keep an eye out for Hermione, glancing around every few seconds as he stood there with Parvati.

"Were you looking for anyone?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, no, only you," Ron replied lamely.

"Well, I'm here now."

"Yeah... should we get going?" He offered, seeing that the group of people were starting to move toward the door. Filch was placed at the front doors as usual, checking his list, catching any students that were trying to sneak out of the school. Ron and Parvati passed him, she had hooked arms with him. It must have looked very... formal. It sure felt that way. They strolled down the path, surrounded by other students that wanted to get down to Hogsmeade early. Ron couldn't think of anything to say, it was getting more and more awkward by the moment.

"So, Parvati..." Ron started. She gazed up at him. "Do you know the time?" She looked liked she could have fallen over right there, but she remained stable. She stared down at her watch, but didn't answer for a few seconds.

"It's almost nine thirty," She finally said. _Wow, I must have been in the Great Hall a long time..._ Ron thought.

"Where do you want to go today?"

"Well, the Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes is always fun. Oh, and there are a few shops that I haven't been in yet that look interesting."

"Sounds good, oh yeah, I have to get a new watch today. If that's okay."

"Sure," She replied, smiling back up at him. Ron felt himself blush and he turned away. Why did this have to be so hard? He wished that he could be here with Hermione instead. Then at least he'd have a better idea of what he would say. Right now he felt like he would rip out his heart to have the chance to take back what he said. He'd rather Hermione be his friend and going out with someone he hated, instead of having her hate him and still be going out with someone he hated.

They entered the village and stopped to discuss where they'd go first. As they stood there, more students flooded into the village and the minutes ticked by. Ron finally spotted Hermione and Malfoy walk into the village, hand in hand. He felt his blood boil. He quickly grabbed Parvati's hand and they were off, looking at the different shops. At first, Ron had to force himself to have a conversation, but after about an hour or so, they were finally comfortable together. Their hands were more relaxed him each others hold and they were able to talk without effort. They had a fun time sharing interests and different memories they had. Ron had almost forgotten about Hermione until him and Parvati walked into the Three Broomsticks.

He walked over to the front counter, ordering two butter beers. As the drinks were getting made, Ron saw Malfoy and Hermione sitting nearby. They, too, were there to enjoy a round of butter beer. Hermione had looked at Ron with interest, but then her gaze flickered away when Malfoy said something to her. Ron took the mugs of the warm butter beer back over to Parvati at their table.

"Thanks," She said gratefully, taking a sip. He sat down by her and took a gulp, too. They sat there in silence, just drinking their butter beer. Ron just sort of stared down at his new watch Parvati had helped him pick out. He felt like he was being watched, but Parvati was still busy with her drink. He scanned the room and saw that Hermione was watching them. He shivered, despite the fact that his beverage was still warm. Even when his gaze met hers, she didn't look away. They just stared at each, until Ron broke eye contact.

"C'mon, Parvati, let's go."

"Already?" She sounded surprised. He put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, we still have Honeydukes to hit. Besides, it's almost time to go back up to the school."

"I guess," She said heavily, sighing. She pushed her mug away and got up. Ron just wanted to get away from Hermione. They stepped out of the Three Broomsticks and made their way over to Honeydukes. Ron checked his pockets, he still had a decent amount of spending money left. When they went into Honeydukes, Parvati quickly took Ron's hand. He knew why, Seamus and Dean were checking out some of the new sweets in the far corner.

"You really like him, don't you?" Ron asked. She blushed and nodded.

"And... you really like Hermione. That's obvious..." She said.

"Yeah..." He replied hollowly. "Hey... I heard those were really good." He guided them over to the area by Seamus. Even if Ron couldn't get Hermione, he wanted something to happen between Parvati and Seamus. It's the least he could do.

By the time they walked out of Honeydukes, Seamus had asked Parvati out. Almost laughable, wasn't it? How jealousy can effect people like that.

"Anyway, I had a great day. I hope you have a good time with Seamus," Ron said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Ron," Parvati replied. Parvati and Seamus had decided to spend the rest of the afternoon together. Ron was just going to go back up to the school. He had nothing left to do in the village. He walked back to Hogwarts slowly, dragging his feet on the dirt road. He stood in the entrance hall for awhile, just staring at the ceiling.

"Ron..." Someone said from behind. He moved his body to face whoever was there.

"Hermione..." He said in a raspy voice. She stepped closer to him, raising her arms to take his face in her hands. They stayed like that for awhile, until Ron broke down and hugged her. "Sorry..." She tore herself out of his hug and dragged him into a broom closet at the other end of the hall. It was completely dark, but her hands still found his face. She seemed to just caress his face and he closed his eyes. She finally wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. "Hermione... why are you doing this?"

"If I don't... I feel like I might lose it... lose control..." She whispered.

"... Lose... control?" He repeated, confused. "Control of wha-." She cut him off as she pressed her lips to his. He was so shocked that he couldn't move. He couldn't push her away, nothing. He liked it, he had wanted for this to happen to for a long time... but she was going out with someone. This was just wrong.

Before he knew it, she had pulled away from his face and left the broom closet. Left him in the darkness alone. He leaned against the wall and sighed. Hermione wasn't like this. She never had been. There was something more to this than there appeared. And Ron knew it.


	11. In The Closet With Malfoy

**Author's Note:** Hey again! I've had a lot of free time, so I have been writing these chapters like crazy. I have a few more to do, then I'll finally be done. I'm going to get all of this up before I go to my dad's, so then I can start up on the sequal when I get back. Thanks for sticking with me so far, guys. All questions will be answered very soon, so just hang in there.  
Alright, here's chapter eleven of Girl, Let Me Love You. Enjoy.

* * *

"_If I don't... I'll lose control..."_

The words kept echoing through Ron's head. He didn't know what to make of it. He knew something must be wrong, but he couldn't figure out what. After Saturday, Hermione went back to her normal self. Now she was just studying like crazy, she hardly even went out to see Malfoy. She just sat in the same arm chair in the common room, studying deep into the night. And every night, Ron would watch her, trying to find something wrong. But he found nothing. He tried studying, because he knew that exams were closing in, but without Hermione's help, it was harder than normal. Even though that whole broom closet thing had happened, she was still acting mad because of what he had said at breakfast on Saturday. This left him with only Harry as his study partner.

"What's the purpose for multiple incantations for the dousing spell?" Harry asked in a bored tone. He peered over the edge of the book he was asking questions from to look at Ron. He was totally spaced out, gazing over at Hermione. "Earth to Ron... Ron... RONALD WEASLEY!" Harry had to practically shout before Ron even noticed he was being spoken to.

"Huh?" He let out, snapping back to reality. Harry sighed.

"Never mind," He said. "Why are you so distracted lately?" Of course Harry was still completely clueless about the whole situation, Ron hadn't exactly been sharing everything with him. So Harry was still in the dark, even about how Ron and Parvati's "date" had gone. Harry hadn't even gone to Hogsmeade, said he'd been there enough this year. But Ron was pretty sure he just stayed behind because he didn't want to be pulled further into the whole Ron/Hermione/Malfoy saga. So, he wasn't going to pester Harry any further.

"It's nothing," Ron lied, looking down at his hands.

"Like I believe that," Harry said. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know. The only thing that's been up for the past few weeks. Harry, do me a favor a just stab a fork in my heart at breakfast tomorrow."

"Don't be stupid. Your ribs would block the way," Harry replied, looking back down at his book. Ron glared at him and then sighed again. He tried to look down at one of his books and study some more. But it was useless. If he would have been able to concentrate, it'd be a miracle. He had to get this figured out, otherwise he'd never be able to study, meaning he probably wouldn't do to great on exams. Ron stuffed his things back in his bag and got up.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to talk to Hermione," Ron said simply. Harry shook his head, but Ron ignored him and walked over to the corner where Hermione was sitting. He sat down in the chair opposite of her, she didn't look up. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?" Her scribbling suddenly became sharper, scraping across the parchment she was writing on.

"About yesterday..."

"What about it?" She snapped. He was somewhat taken aback by her reaction, but he continued.

"About what happened in the broom closet," He lowered his voice, "What was that about?" She finally looked up at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Now, excuse me, but I have someone to go see," She said stiffly, putting her things away. She raised out of her chair and walked out of the common room. Ron sank into the chair, closing his eyes.

"Ron." His eyes snapped open. Where Hermione had just been sitting was now occupied by Parvati.

"Oh, it's just you, Parvati..." He said wearily.

"Yes, it's me," She replied. "Look, I've been thinking that this whole Hermione and Malfoy business was pretty fishy, and since I owe you big time for helping me with Seamus... I did some research of my own. You see, yesterday I saw Pansy Parkinson glaring after Hermione and Malfoy. And she was _muttering_."

"Go on..." Ron urged.

"Well, what she was muttering _about_ is what interested me. She was muttering about potions."

"Potions?" Ron repeated blankly. Parvati smiled mischievously and held up a leather bound book. She opened it up to a certain page and shoved the book into his hands.

"Potions," She stated again, pointing to the page, winking, and then walking off again. Ron stared down at the page and gasped. _Of course...

* * *

_

The next morning Ron got up early, took a shower, and threw his robes on. He tucked the book Parvati had given him into his bag along with his other books. He took his bag and walked briskly down to the Great Hall. A lot more people were down eating breakfast early today, since they actually had classes today. But Ron was pleased to see that Malfoy was already there eating with most of the other Slytherins. Ron smirked and took a seat at the Gryffindor table by Harry. In his rush to get down here, he hadn't even noticed Harry was out of bed.

"What are you looking so happy about?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No reason," Ron replied cheerfully, taking a big bite of toast.

"You are seriously starting to worry about me, Ron," Harry said.

"You won't have to worry for long, though." Harry gave him an odd look.

"You're not going to murder someone... are you?" He asked slowly. Ron laughed.

"No," He said, grabbing more food.

"Good." The whole time he kept his eye on Malfoy, not wanting to miss his chance. "Ah, exams are in a week. I need to start having Hermione help me out some more... I have a feeling I am missing some very important things in some of my notes..." Harry started talking as they ate.

"Mmmhmmm..." Ron let out absentmindedly.

"I thought Hermione wasn't even talking to you."

"Yup," He suddenly got up, seeing to that Malfoy had just made for the Great Hall's doors. "I gotta go Harry, see you in class."

"But you hardly ate anything!" Harry called after him.

"That's great!" Ron yelled back and rushed out after Malfoy.

"I truly wonder how much I should worry about that boy sometimes," Harry said to himself, shaking his head as he watched Ron leave.

* * *

"Malfoy!" Ron shouted when he got out of the Great Hall. Malfoy turned around at his name, a dull expression on his face. 

"Weasley," He said calmly. "What do you want?" Ron grabbed Malfoy's sleeve and dragged him into the nearest room. Which happened to be the broom closet Hermione had pulled Ron into the previous Saturday, but he didn't notice. "What the hell are you..."

"Shh! I can't just talk to you out in public like that," Ron stated.

"Ah, so you've finally come to confess your undying love for me, eh, Weasley? How romantic... a broom closet where I can't see a bloody thing."

"You wish," Ron sniffed, then took his wand out of his pocket. "Lumos!" The small closet quickly filled with a pale blue glow. Malfoy had an amused look on his face.

"So you here to confess to me or what?" He asked. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Not exactly. What have you been doing to Hermione?" Ron demanded.

"Why, jealous?" Malfoy asked, smirking. Ron showed his teeth. "That's what I thought. But you don't have to be jealous any longer... _Ronald_. You can have me. Just say the word." Ron backed up against the wall. What was he _saying?_

"I don't know what you're on about, but-," He was cut off by Malfoy. He suddenly burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding you, Weasley. You don't have to get so jumpy," He said, leaning against the opposite wall casually, like this was normal for him. "Okay, so what do you want."

"Look... what have you been doing to Hermione?" Ron regained his seriousness. Malfoy looked suddenly embarrassed.

"That's quite a personal question, don't you think? But if you really want to know... we normally go into a broom closet much like this... hey, I actually think this is the one... and we-,"

"STOP IT!" Ron almost screamed, clutching his chest. Malfoy put his hands up.

"Woah, calm down. You asked, I just assumed you wanted an answer..." He said slyly.

"I didn't mean like that!"

"Then what did you mean? You are wasting my time, Weasley. Get on with it." Ron took off his bag and pulled the book out, opening up to the page Parvati had shown him. He shoved it right into Malfoy's face.

"Look familiar?" Malfoy narrowed his eyes as he read the page's contents silently. He pushed the book away and crossed his arms.

"I don't understand what you are trying to inquire here, Weasley," Malfoy said like he was annoyed. Ron glared at him and cleared his throat.

"_The Love Potion_," He started, glancing back up at Malfoy. "If brewed correctly, the 'victim' will instantly fall in love with the maker, or first person they see after they drink the potion. The potion's effects will wear off after a few days. Some side effects can include-," Malfoy slapped the book out of Ron's hand. He looked up, startled at what Malfoy did. There was something he'd never really seen in Malfoy's blue-grey eyes, _fear_. Somewhere outside the closet, a bell rang.

"I don't have time for this nonsense, Weasley! Look what you've done, now I'm late for class! Get out of the way!" He started yelling, his laid-back attitude had suddenly dissolved.

"So that's what you've been up to, eh, _Draco_?" Ron said, a sly smile playing at his lips.

"Why would I want, or _have_ to give Hermione a _Love Potion_? You don't even know what our relationship is like, so I suggest you _stay out of it_," He spat, and then shoved Ron out of the way and stormed out of the closet.

"I may not know why you wanted to have Hermione fall in love with you... but I sure will find out," Ron said to himself.

_Victory is mine, Draco Malfoy. Your little game won't go on for long..._


	12. Crusova

**Author's Note:** Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present the twelfth chapter of Girl, Let Me Love You. I have about three days until I leave... so I had better step on writing the last chapters. But I'm not too worried, I know what all is going to happen... which is good. >>  
Lol, anyway, enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated, as always. Thanks!

* * *

Ron strolled out of the broom closet and toward Transfiguration Class feeling that nothing could ruin his mood. How wrong he was. When he opened the doors to class, he got a very dirty look from Professor McGonagall, whom had been in the middle of explaining something to the class. 

"Would you care to tell me why you are ten minutes late, Weasley? You should know by now when to be at class," She said angrily. Ron's stomach dropped. _Ten minutes late? _Had it really been that long.

"Sorry, Professor, I was... er, doing something," Ron said feebly, slipping into a seat by Harry.

"Oh, so now I suppose doing personal things is more important than coming to class? Very well, Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor, for every minute of review you wasted," She said, giving him a piercing look, then turned back to the rest of the class. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, as you know, your exams are less than a week away. Next Monday they will start. So, today, we will be doing some review-," She went on, asking a few questions to various students.

"Where were you?" Harry whispered out of the corner of his mouth, still looking up at McGonagall.

"Finding out what Malfoy was up to," Ron whispered back.

"Did you find out?"

"Did I ever. I'll give you the full details after class."

"Okay." They stopped talking and tuned McGonagall back in, trying to pay attention to every word, hoping it would help them for exams.

"Enough of that," She said, then with a wave of her wand, an oak chest moved to the front of the class. "I want you all to line up in front of this chest. We will be practicing changing it into a dog. Just like we've been doing, remember the wand movement? Yes, yes. Then you say, 'Crusova!', right? Come on, come on. All of you get in a line," She instructed, standing off to the side, letting people line up. Hermione was the first one up, naturally. She rolled up her robe's sleeves and held her wand out.

"Crusova!" She bellowed, flicking her wand at the oak chest perfectly. In about a second, were the chest was, was now a big, brown Labrador. Hermione received a smile from McGonagall. The Labrador barked and McGonagall flicked her wand at the dog, making it turn back into the oak chest.

"Next!" She said. Hermione went back to sit down, looking proud of herself.

After everyone had a shot at turning the chest into a dog, McGonagall assigned a pile of homework out of their book and dismissed them as the bell rang. The room filled with groans at the homework, but filed out of the room.

"Argh, I can't believe my rotten luck!" Ron moaned, putting his stuff away.

"Hey, at least it _looked_ like a dog," Harry tried to cheer him up. Ron's attempt at changing the chest to a dog didn't quite work out. Sure it had been a dog, but it had been a _wooden_ dog. Professor McGonagall had told him that it was a "Good wood sculpture, but we weren't in art class." Which he thought was a little harsh.

"You have nothing to complain about, because you managed to make your dog living," Ron said.

"Yeah, but it's tail was still wooden and it couldn't bark," Harry pointed out.

"Big deal."

"Okay, enough. So what happened with Malfoy?" Harry pressed, finding a way to get off the subject. Ron explained what had happened, but he didn't mention the whole them being in a broom closet and Malfoy pretending to come onto him thing. He showed Harry the book and everything. "Woah, I think you're onto something, Ron. I really do. And the way he acted about it... yeah, I'd say something's going on," Harry said

"Yeah, now I just need to find some proof," Ron stated.

"So how are you going to go about doing that?"

"I don't know..." Ron's voice faded in thought.

"I'm actually surprised you could come up with this much," Harry snorted. Ron's ears went pink.

"Actually... Parvati gave me the whole Love Potion idea..." He admitted hesitantly. Harry hung his head.

"Ah, I knew it. There was now way _you_ could figure this all out."

"Hey! Just because I've been getting help, doesn't mean I'm stupid. It's not like I _asked_ for help. I'm not begging you know," Ron pointed out in a somewhat hurt voice.

"Alright, alright. Sorry."

"Are you going to help me out or not?"

"Of course I am. You think I'm going to let Hermione be that slimy git's lover and just stand by and watch? No way."

"Thanks, Harry," Ron said gratefully.

"Any time."

* * *

By lunchtime, Ron and Harry had come up with a few reasons Malfoy might have wanted Hermione to fall in love with him: 1.) He wanted an easy tutor, heck, just about _everyone_ wanted Hermione to help them before exams. And since he Malfoy was, well, _Malfoy_, Hermione just wouldn't agree to it unless she was in love with him or some such. 2.) He wanted to make some girl jealous. But he could have just about any girl in Slytherin, so why would he go after _Hermione_ to make someone jealous? 3.) Maybe he really _was_ gay, so he was just trying to make either Ron or Harry jealous. But the two only found that disturbing when they thought of it, and reminded themselves that this was Draco Malfoy they were talking about. 4.) He could seriously be in love with her, and he found no other way to make her return his feelings. Ron and Harry also found this odd and unlikely, as they did with possible conclusion number three. 

Now that they had some sort of idea of what was happening, Ron and Harry were going to try to catch Malfoy red handed. They were going to keep close watch and find the potion, and stop him from giving it to Hermione again.

"All this detective work has got me starved," Harry stated as they sat down. He loaded his plate with chicken wings and sandwiches. Ron, however, was more interested in something across the hall. Hermione was over at the Slytherin table again, a book propped up against a pumpkin juice jug. It looked like she was asking Malfoy questions from it while eating a light lunch. Malfoy suddenly poured something into her goblet and handed it to her. That was defiantly suspicious, considering that the bottle certainly didn't contain pumpkin juice or water. Ron jumped up and practically jogged over, getting some stares in return. He reached the place where the two were sitting and quickly knocked the goblet out of her hands before she could swallow any of the contents. He panted, looking down at her. She looked up at him with wide eyes and back down to her spilled drink.

"What's the meaning of this, Weasley?" Malfoy asked swiftly.

"I know what you were trying to give her!" Ron replied defensively. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you still on about that?"

"On about what, Draco?" Hermione finally spoke.

"Nothing, 'Mione, let me handle this," Malfoy replied, giving her a reassuring look. Hearing Malfoy say _'Mione_ was bizarre enough. This whole scene was completely out of place. Malfoy silently cleaned up the spilled drink with a wave of his wand and picked up the goblet gingerly. Then he gazed back up at Ron. "Anyway, is there a reason why you are trying making our lunch a war zone, Weasley?"

"You think I'm stupid, don't you?"

"On occasion, yes," He replied simply. Ron glared at him.

"I know what was in that bottle, and it was no pumpkin juice or water."

"I know what's in the bottle, too. And you are correct, Weasley, it was no pumpkin juice or water. But I didn't know you would be so paranoid about a little butter beer."

"Butter beer?" Ron said, looking at the bottle.

"Yes, you caught me. I bought a bottle of butter beer from the Three Broomsticks and brought it back to the castle. Want some?" He offered, holding up the bottle.

"You aren't going to fool me with that," Ron said, looking at the bottle like it would explode. "Give me it." He grabbed it out of Malfoy's hands.

"You're welcome," He said sarcastically. Ron sniffed the top. Well, it certainly did _smell_ like butter beer. But maybe he put some of the potion into the butter beer?

"Hey, Draco, can I have a bit of butter beer?" A seventh year Slytherin girl asked, nodding toward the bottle.

"Sure, if Weasley is done with it. May I have it back, then?" Ron gave the bottle back to Malfoy and watched as he gave it to the girl. She poured some into her empty goblet and took a swig.

"Ah, thanks," She said, wiping her mouth and handing it back to him.

"No problem." Ron's stomach felt like it flipped over. Okay, so it _was_ butter beer. His ears burned again and he froze, looking at Malfoy and Hermione. He felt like an idiot, standing there. Hermione stared up at him, but she didn't look mad. She looked almost happy he was standing in front of her. Ron had the urge to just grab her and take her back to that broom closet and snog her like crazy, but he held back. After a moment Malfoy sighed.

"Why are you still here?" He asked Ron.

"He can stay," Hermione said. Ron gave her a small smile.

"May I remind you that this is the _Slytherin_ table."

"That doesn't stop you from having me over here,"

"But, you're an exception. You're my girlfriend, Weasley isn't even my friend." An odd expression flickered across Hermione's face.

"How did I even become you're girlfriend?" She asked faintly, like she really wanted an answer from herself and not Malfoy. She put her head in her hands, shaking her head, like she was trying to remember something... or forget something. "I need to go to the lavatory... excuse me..." She said quietly, quickly getting up and walking out of the hall. Ron looked after her, a worried look on his face. He turned back to Malfoy.

"Stop messing with her mind! Look what's happening! Don't you care?" Ron exclaimed angrily. Malfoy stood up and got an inch away from Ron's face.

"Of course I care," He said in a deadly whisper. He shoved Ron out of the way and practically ran out of the Great Hall. Ron gave the doors a lingering look and went back to the Gryffindor table.

"Alright," He said to Harry, "So that wasn't the potion... and now I'm really worried about what all of those doses of that Love Potion are doing to Hermione..."

"We'd better bust him, soon."

"Yeah..." Ron sighed, picking up a sandwich. He felt sick to his stomach and couldn't even take one bite. They stayed silent for awhile, Harry wasn't able to eat now either. Harry rubbed his temples with his fingers and suddenly had an idea.

"You might want to try watching him while the mail arrives. He might be ordering it from some potion shop, you know. I don't really see Draco Malfoy's perfect silky hands going to the effort of brewing a potion outside of Potions class. Just saying," Harry pointed out, pushing his plate away from him.

"That's brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, thinking it through. Well, at least having some kind of lead had him feeling a bit better.

"No, that's common sense," Harry corrected him.

"Stop being so sarcastic."

"I'm totally serious."

"Well, I guess it's somewhat obvious..."

"Exactly. Now, come on, we have to go to our next class. Lunch is almost over," Harry said, picking up his things again.

* * *

They didn't see Hermione all afternoon, she didn't show up for any classes. By supper Ron was really worried, he checked everywhere, from the Gryffindor common room to the library. Most of the Gryffindors had noted her absence and were starting to worry as well, some of the girls had gone on a search party, even. Ron sat in one of the arm chairs, staring at the fire lifelessly. _Hermione, where are you? Are you okay?_ Similar thoughts kept flooding his mind. It was about seven forty by the time Lavender and Parvati rushed into the common room. They ran over to Ron and Harry, out of breath. 

"We found her!" They gasped, Ron's heart leapt. "She... she was passed out in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She's in pretty bad shape. We are going to take her up to the Hospital Wing, but we need some help getting her there and explaining." Parvati finished. They both looked pale. Ron and Harry nodded and hurried after them toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

_Oh god, Hermione, please be okay..._


	13. Marva's Marvelous Mixtures

**Author's Note:** I think this is my last day. I'm not so sure... because I might not be going. It's a little confusing, oh well. I'm going to try and write the last chapter(s), it may either be one or two more. Ah, I am so tired andI don't know why. But I'll get this stuff up, I promise... and if I don't, I promise you can yell at me or something. >>  
Okay, so this is the thirteenth chapter. Enjoy it! It's a little interesting at some parts, but I love making things twisted and interesting, as you can probably tell by now. Alright, I'll shut up now. Thanks for all the reviews guys!

* * *

Ron ran so hard he thought his heart would explode. He was ahead of the other three, but he could hear their footsteps behind him and their panting. He finally skidded to a halt in front of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and rushed inside. A seventh year girl had Hermione's head laying in her lap, while another girl was trying to snap Hermione back into consciousness by splashing water against her face. Moaning Myrtle was even watching quietly in the air. The girls looked up when Ron came in. Myrtle was the first one to speak.

"Come back for another visit have you?" She said solemnly, looking down on them.

"How long has she been like this?" Ron demanded. A flash of excitement had shown on Myrtle's face. She loved to talk about devastating things like this.

"Oh, she's been in here since lunch hour. Just kind of sat on the floor for awhile, she didn't look to well. She passed out a few hours ago. For awhile I thought she had died, you know, the way she was all stiff and pale like that. I was relieved when she didn't return as a ghost... I don't fancy sharing my toilet... in _most_ circumstances..." She said dramatically, then took a quick glance at Harry when she said the last part.

"Why didn't you _tell_ anybody?" Ron asked angrily.

"Oh, well, I don't like leaving my toilet, as you can probably guess. Besides, why should I do any favors for_ her_?" Myrtle replied, pointing down at Hermione. A disgusted expression went across Ron's face.

"We need to take her to the Hospital Wing, _now_," He said hoarsely, spinning back around to where Hermione was. The other girls nodded and let him pick Hermione up. He cradled her carefully in his arms and then turned back around. "Move," He ordered Parvati, Lavender, and Harry, who where standing in front of the doorway, looking panicked. They stepped out of his way and he jogged back out of the bathroom. The group followed his lead.

Ron glanced down at Hermione as he was going to the Hospital Wing, she was really pale and her eyelids looked dark. How had she gotten into such bad shape? A grim look crept onto his face as continued to run. He reached the Hospital Wing out of breath, but he didn't care that he could hardly breathe. Madam Pomfrey made her way over curiously when she spotted Ron.

"What happened?" She asked Ron sharply, glancing up at him.

"I... I don't know," He managed to let out. He heard the others arrive behind them.

"What are all of you doing out here?" Madam Pomfrey said, startled at their sudden appearance. She looked back down at Hermione. "Right, the girl." She took Hermione and placed her in a nearby bed. She took Hermione's pulse and some other tests. She looked back at the group. "She seems to be overdosed with something... intoxicated." All of them exchanged glances. "Do you have any clue to what happened? I need to know if I am going to help her recover." She sounded urgent.

"... Love Potion..." Parvati muttered, her eyes wide.

"What was that?"

"We think that someone has been using a Love Potion on her," Ron replied this time.

"A... Love Potion? That's ridiculous, those are _illegal_!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

"But it's true!" Harry said.

"Even so, I'd need proof. Besides, if I am going to do anything about it... I would need to know what kind of Love Potion was used... there are more than one kind. But this is _very_ serious. An overdose of a Love Potion over a certain amount of time can easily mess up a person's body and mind. That's why they are so illegal. Using a potion to make a person fall in love with the maker against the drinkers will and good judgement is bad for the mind. Depending on how long this has been given to her, there could be lifetime effects. I can flush everything out of her system and restore her health... but there are some things you cannot regain," She explained very quickly. Ron gave Harry a look of horror.

"We'll get the potion to you as fast as possible!" Ron spoke, confident.

"Good! Now get out, the lot of you... I need to do some testing and see if I can flush her system. But that's all I can do until I know what remedy I need to use... out!" She pushed them all out of slammed the door in their faces. Harry rounded on Ron as soon as the door shut and the others went back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Exactly _how_ are we going to get that potion to her so soon if we don't even know how he's _getting_ it?" He sounded frustrated.

"Like you said, we'll watch him when the mail arrives. I'm sure he's ordering from some illegal potion shop. He's got all the right connections, probably doesn't have to pay a single Knut," Ron replied.

"True... but... even if we know how he's getting it... how will we get it from _him_?"

"We'll find a way... even if it means messing up Malfoy's smug little face. Oh, I'd love to do that..." Ron said, a nasty smile showing on his lips.

After they discussed some plans, the two hurried back up to the dormitories. Ron was anxious for the next day. Would they finally find Malfoy out? He hoped so. And he hoped Hermione would be alright. The night seemed to take forever, he rolled over about a million times, never able to make himself comfortable. He hardly got a wink of sleep. And telling by the lack of deep breathing from Harry's bed, neither had he. Despite the fact that Ron only got a total of about five minutes of sleep, he wasn't tired when he got out of bed early the next morning. He pulled on his robes and went down to the common room; his normal routine. Only, this time, Hermione wasn't there to greet him like normal. His stomach sank a little when he remembered just how bad this was. Harry came down a few minutes after Ron.

"Morning," Harry mumbled, sitting in a chair by Ron. He looked really exhausted, there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Do you reckon we should go to breakfast, then?" Ron asked immediately.

"Yeah," Harry replied, rubbing his eyes. "Let's go." They got back up, Harry had some difficulty, since he had only just sat down. They left their school bags in the dormitory, they didn't really plan on going to class today. They couldn't care less if they got detention. This was for Hermione.

They left the common room and made their way slowly to the Great Hall. Ron glanced down at his watch. 7:33 a.m., they had enough time. Mail normally arrived around eight, unless there was a bad storm and the owls were a little late. Ron and Harry sat down on the Gryffindor table's bench. Ron gaze shot to the Slytherin table first thing. As usual, Malfoy was there, enjoying breakfast with his two cronies. He didn't seem too worried that Hermione wasn't there. Maybe he didn't get the memo that she was intoxicated because of his stupid actions. Or maybe he really didn't care. But he has told Ron yesterday that he had cared... but then again, it was Malfoy. He was probably lying about that. Ron couldn't be so sure.

Ron nibbled on a piece of toast while he watched Malfoy. Well, he wasn't really seeing Malfoy. He was kind of in a hazy, dazed state because of the little amount of sleep he got. All he could see was light and blobs, but he didn't really notice.

"Ron!" A small, sharp pain and voice cut through his daze.

"What?"

"The mail should be arriving in a few minutes. Snap out of it."

"Why'd you hit me?"

"So you'd snap out of it."

"That still hurt, though..."

"I don't care, just pay attention."

"Fine," Ron mumbled and put down his half eaten toast, looking up at the ceiling. The ceiling was showing that today was one of those days where there was a clear sky, no clouds, but the sun was no where in sight. _It must be chilly outside..._ Ron thought. There was suddenly a loud hoot and owls started to flood into the Great Hall, dropping packages everywhere. Ron's thoughts came back to reality and he looked back over to Malfoy. Harry was watching intently, too. As they had anticipated, a small package with dark purple wrapping had been dropped in front of him. He picked it up and tucked it into his robes. Then he pulled out a little pouch and inserted what looked like two Galleons into a pouch that was tied to the owl's leg. He gave the owl a piece of toast and it flew back off. Ron looked to Harry.

"That's it! He _was_ ordering it from a shop..." He said. "Now we just need to get it from him."

"Are you thinking, what _I'm_ thinking?" Harry asked, a mischievous smile appearing on his face.

"You know it," Ron nodded, smirking.

* * *

"Hey, Draco," Harry said casually, leaning against a wall outside the Great Hall. He was right by a certain broom closet that everybody has a memory in, except him. Malfoy froze on his way out from breakfast and looked at Harry.

"Potter," He said in return.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked, motioning for him to come over. He hesitated, but walked a few steps closer.

"What is it?"

"Come closer, silly," Harry said, a small smile tugging at his lips. Malfoy took a step back, giving Harry a strange look. Harry just grabbed his wrist before he could get to far away.

"Ah!" Malfoy let out as Harry pulled him into the broom closet. Harry pushed him against one of the walls, closing the door. It was pitch black, but Harry didn't bother to light his wand. Harry pulled himself closer to Malfoy, making it so he could get out. Their bodies where practically slammed together. Malfoy's eyes were bulging, this was scary. "I-I-f this is a-a-about G-Granger... I'm s-s-sorry! J-Just l-leave me alone, P-Potter!" Malfoy yelled with panic.

"I'm here doing this and all you can think about is some girl?" Harry replied, sounding outraged. "How insulting. I thought you were into this kind of thing, Draco. I just wanted to show you-," Harry cut himself short and found the opening to Malfoy's robes. He slipped his hand inside, feeling around.

"W-What are you doing?" Malfoy was shaking. Who knew something like this would freak him out so much? Harry found was he was looking for and slipped his hand back out. He backed away from Malfoy. He could hear a sigh in the darkness. Harry tucked his hand into his pocket and took out his wand. He pointed to where he knew Malfoy was.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Harry cried. Malfoy stopped making noise and fell rigidly onto Harry. "Ah!" Harry pushed him to the floor roughly. He pocketed his wand and walked out of the broom closet. Ron hurried over to him from where he had been hiding.

"Did you get it?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah, once I started the whole 'coming onto him' thing, he practically went to pieces. So it was easy. Here," Harry pulled the dark purple package out of his robes and gave it to Ron.

"So, why isn't he coming out?" Ron asked, looking back at the closet.

"Oh, I gave him the full body bind, just in case. Now Filch can find him or something," The two chuckled and they hurried off to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"This is the stuff then? It's in the package?" Madam Pomfrey asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Ron and Harry answered together. She examined the package first. She came upon something that made her gasp. "What is it?" Ron asked, wringing his hands slightly.

"The wax seal... says that this came from Marva's Marvelous Mixtures," She replied, fingering the seal.

"What... what's Marva's Marvelous Mixtures?" Harry asked.

"A place that brews a lot of illegal and dangerous potions. The only reason why they are still allowed business is because they have a lot of good connections with people from the Ministry, plus, no one knows where they hold the business. So... it'd be hard to arrest the people that work there. They only do owl mail delivery," She explained. "So that's where this came from... Which student was giving this to Hermione?"

"Draco Malfoy," Ron said instantly. She sighed.

"No wonder. That boys father is one of the reasons that place is still open for business. But Malfoy could be expelled for this. I am taking it directly to Dumbledore... right after I fix Hermione up, of course. I never leave a patient that is in need of medical attention," She said. She opened the package and examined the potion. "Right... I have the remedy's ingredients around here. I can make it up and give it to her. I don't think she will have any problems, her mind just may need a nice long rest. Good thing summer is coming up, that should be good for her. Oh no! But what about exams? I will not allow that kind of stress to be put on her. I'll tell Dumbledore to excuse her from those as well."

"Trust me, that will stress her out more," Harry warned her.

"Don't worry, they can always let her make them up at the beginning of the next year. Or sometime at the end of summer before school starts again. She'll have her chance," She reassured them.

"How is she doing?" Ron asked, looking around the room.

"She's a little better... her health anyway. I tried to drain her system last night. She's not so intoxicated anymore, but she's not conscious yet. You can see her if you want, but only for a few minutes, I need to start on this. She's over here... I put a curtain around her bed..." Madam Pomfrey led them to where Hermione was. Ron sat down at the end of her bed, while Harry stood by the night stand. They just stayed there, quietly. Ron smiled at Hermione. Things would be okay now. He knew it. He looked back up at Harry.

"Hey, we have some time to kill before Hermione will be strong enough to talk to us. What should we do?" He asked.

"Well, we probably _should_ go to class-," Harry started.

"No way,"

"Okay, okay... want to go give Malfoy a good kick then?"

"Sure."


	14. Hermione's Recovery

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! _Finally_. I am sooo completely sorry for such a long wait. With me going to my father's and to Las Vegas, that was a long enough wait. But, oh no, there was a catch, when I got home, our computer had practically died. So, it hardly works. The internet, anyway. I am surprised I could even get this up. But, I'm happy I finally can. I hope it was worth the long wait, though. I'll warn you, there might be some of the cheese factor in some of this chapter... forgive me for that. Heh. I could have easily divided this into two or three chapters, but, I just couldn't. I thought it was essential to have such a large conclusion. Sooo... enjoy!  
I am sure you all read the sixth book, too. I loved it, but the ending shocked me, wouldn't you say? Made me sad that such a fellow such as him died... but, nevertheless, he is still in my story!  
By the way, thank you everyone for all the support and help that you have given me through for this first part of my project. Also, I will start posting the sequal as soon as I can. So... unfortunatly, that might take another two to three weeks. If I'm lucky, it'll be sooner. But, we are in the process of regaining our computer to full health. I will also be posting another Harry Potter fan fiction as well, it's called Earning the Dark Mark, and it's all about our favorite beatutiful blonde Slytherin, Draco Malfoy! I've already started on it, and it's turning out quite nice. I hope you'll read this one, too.But, until then. Thanks for reading!  
And finally, I present you with the **last chapter** of _Girl, Let Me Love You._

* * *

The week came and went. Ron and Harry went to go see Hermione just about every day. By the end of the week, Madam Pomfrey had brewed the remedy. She wasn't sure if there were any side effects from the Love Potion's intoxication. She said they'd find out when Hermione woke up again, which wasn't quite the reassuring speech they had hoped for. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, had been reported of the use of the Love Potion. Since this was a serious crime, they _had_ to give him a trial. They hadn't placed any charges, but they had been threatening to expel him until his father swooped into the room. Malfoy returned to school for exams, he seemed quite shaken. Word was that even though the Ministry and school didn't punish him or hold charges, his father had come down on him hard. Probably for ruining the Malfoy name or something. Ron was curious to what Lucius Malfoy had actually done to his son, but no one knew for sure. 

"All I know, is that I don't feel one bit sorry for the stupid bloke," Ron stated when they were discussing the topic. They had just gotten done with their last exam, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry had been good about listening to Ron complain and all that stuff for the past few days. But he couldn't take it anymore.

"Though I don't feel sorry for him either... we haven't changed the damn subject for four bloody days. Just go and _hit him_, for cripes sake," Harry said irritably.

"I _would_, if I could ever _find_ him. He's been hiding around ever since he came back from his trial," Ron pointed out.

"He's right over there," Harry said, gazing over to a nearby bench. Ron looked to where Harry was gesturing to. Sure enough, Malfoy was sitting on a bench in the nearby opening courtyard, reading a book. "Awww... doesn't he look so innocent?" Harry put on a fake, sweet voice. Ron shoved him.

"Knock it off." He walked over and stood in front of Malfoy. Harry followed curiously. Malfoy seemed to not have noticed that they were approaching him until Ron was standing directly in front of him. He raised his eyes slowly from the book that was positioned in his lap. His eyes stopped, meeting Ron's. The color slightly flooded from his face, even though his skin was already so pale. Looking down at him, Ron realized just how dead Malfoy looked. His eyes seemed somewhat sunken, large dark circles under them. His skin was so white he almost looked like a ghost. Not to mention how tired he looked. A sudden current of pity rushed through Ron, making him shudder. He quickly pushed those feelings away, realizing that this was _Draco Malfoy_ he was thinking about. The piece of scum that had used Hermione, gotten her poisoned off an illegal potion. Ron hoped that he was hurting. Hoped that his father _was_ being hard on him.

They held each others gaze for a few minutes. Malfoy appeared to have just given up, he was letting himself be cornered. That's why he just sat there, waiting. Ron, however, just didn't know what to do. He knew what he _wanted_ to do... but...

"I didn't know it would do that," Malfoy said quietly. Ron almost stumbled back in amazement. Was he trying to _apologize_? Another emotion quickly gripped him. But this was no pity.

"Oh, sure. How the hell do you expect me to believe that. You've hated us since the first time we spoke to you. Making those snide little comments, insulting us, taunting us... thought you were really _witty_ didn't you? A real laugh, I'd say. If it weren't for you and you're bull shit, Hermione would still be well," Ron spat out, seething.

"She's getting better, isn't she? Hermione, I mean..." Malfoy let out quietly again, he shifted in his spot ever so slightly. "I've been up to see her... Madam Pomfrey wasn't happy... but she let me in nevertheless... she said that Hermione would be along any day now... right?" Ron clenched his teeth.

"How dare you go see her? After what you did..." His fists were automatically balling up at his sides.

"Of course I went to see her. It was an accident, all of it. I never meant-,"

"An accident!" Ron bellowed. "How do you call what you did an accident? _You're_ the one that ordered the potion illegally, _you're_ the one that slipped it to Hermione, _you're _the one that overdosed her, _you're _the one that... that... took... took her away from me..." He let out the last part in a whisper, hardly even heard by Harry. He glared back into Malfoy's eyes fiercely. "Why did you do it." It wasn't a question at all. It was demanding. Malfoy merely gazed back up at Ron weakly for several minutes. Ron and Harry didn't know if he'd even reply.

Malfoy sighed, "It was the way you two acted."

"Excuse me? What does how any of us act have anything to do with-,"

"No. You and Hermione," He cut Ron off. He looked into the distance rather coldly. "Don't think I didn't notice. It made me somewhat sick, watching you two. It was so obvious how both of you felt for one another. Everyone could see it, yes, including me. But you two were so oblivious to it all... it made me sick. Then... then I realized just _why_ it made me so sick. It wasn't because I just hated you two... or that a full blood was falling for some worthless Mudblood-," Ron looked like he was going to punch Malfoy right there, but, for some reason Harry held him back, hanging onto Malfoy's every word, "- it was because... it's the one thing I didn't have. Sure, being a Pureblood with rich and powerful parents can pay off... but only to a certain extent. It wasn't going to bring me anyone I could care for... and vice versa. I wanted that. And what made me even angrier... was the fact that two of the people I couldn't stand... were getting what I wanted. So, I figured... if I could take that away from them... and get it for myself... then I could be fine for one of the first times in my life.

"At first, it went so smoothly. Slip some into her pumpkin juice in the morning... get results by the afternoon. I have to admit... having someone that just wants to stroll around the lake with you, hand in hand, it's quite nice. Everything was going fine with Hermione... until... until she started to come back to her senses. Every potion runs out... right? Well... that's what was happening. So, naturally, not wanting to lose her, I gave her more. It never occurred to me that she could have an overdose. Then... then she started acting funny after awhile. Had times when she objected to being around me. Or times when she just forgot what was going on around her. And then... then... _this_ just happened." He finally finished, slowly closing his book and looking down at the cover. Ron was gaping at him. But Harry started to crack up.

"_You were jealous of Ron and Hermione!_" He exclaimed, letting out small snorts. "Cripes, they practically fight every day. Didn't know anyone would want _that_." Ron rounded on him.

"Shut up, Harry!" His ears were going red. Malfoy stayed silent.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing. Why do I even waste my time talking to morons like you? Hermione was a much better source of company," He spoke. "I don't understand why she hangs out with people like you two." Obviously, being rid of his confession, got Malfoy back into his regular mood toward the two. "Hmm, Weasley... you've noticed, I'm sure... that when you are angry or embarrassed, you rather resemble a cherry. Ha, the look on your face when Hermione and I snogged in the entrance hall that one day. Most amusing." Though it wasn't the worst comment he'd ever made, it still gave Ron a reason to want to hit him. And for once, he did. Swinging around, Ron's fist collided with Malfoy's nose, making blood splatter out of a nostril.

Ron and Harry roared with laughter, leaving a bloody and cursing Malfoy behind. They walked out of the courtyard, still laughing.

"That felt great. You've no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," Ron said happily. After awhile they settled down.

"Do you want to go see how Hermione is today?" Harry suggested.

"Do you think she'll be up yet?"

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

"I suppose so." Ron and Harry climbed up to the Hospital Wing, opening the doors.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Someone screeched across the room. Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey was shoving them back out again, shaking her head.

"What's the deal?" Ron asked, rather irritated.

"No visitors today. Hermione's just gotten up-,"

"She's up?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, brilliant, wonderful, hah-rah!" She babbled sarcastically. "The poor dear is rather confused. I don't think she needs anyone to come in and mix her up any worse. So if you'll kindly go back to your common room-,"

"If she's up, she'll want to see us!" Ron argued.

"You'll be able to see her in a few-,"

"Why do we need to wait, she should be-,"

"Go back to your common room! You'll see her at the feast!" Madam Pomfrey barked, interrupting Harry. She slammed the Hospital Wing doors in their faces and they heard her thunder off on the other side.

"What a bi-,"

"Let's just go back to the common room," Harry said hastily, knowing what Ron was going to say. They didn't need detention on the last week of school if she heard him.

"But-,"

"Look, we can go back and you can tell everyone about how you screwed up Malfoy's nose. Everyone's wanted a shot at him lately," Harry said, guiding Ron in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Ron's mood suddenly changed.

"Yeah, I reckon everyone'll be pretty happy about that, eh?" He continued talking about the encounter the whole way to the common room. Harry just looked grudgingly at the ceiling the whole time. _Why do I have to get him started on these things all the time?_ He thought to himself, trying to block out the sound of Ron's bragging voice. At least he wasn't sulking around anymore.

They walked into the common room to be met by the celebrating Gryffindors. The last week of school always seemed like one big party, since no one had to worry about classes and exams within that time. Harry and Ron sat down where Seamus, Parvati, Ginny, Dean, and Neville were. Parvati and Seamus were all over each other, not trying to be discreet at all. Ginny was playing a game of Wizard Chess with Neville. Ginny was winning, which wasn't too surprising. Dean was simply lounging on a chair, switching his stare to the different pairs every few minutes.

"That's another one!" Ginny said proudly as one of her bishops checkmated Neville's king.

"Oooh... okay..." Neville said with a frown and reached into his school bag. He took out a chocolate frog and handed it over to Ginny. She took it and placed it on top of a small pile she had by her side.

"Thanks," She replied. She gathered all of the chocolate frogs and shoved them into her bag. "I think that's enough for tonight. But you are getting better, Neville. You almost beat me that time."

"You think?" Neville's eyes lit up to the comment. She nodded, making him beam. Ginny turned around to face Harry and Ron.

"So, what's the report today?" She asked. Parvati and Seamus unglued themselves to listen in, too. Ron grinned at her words.

"She's up, finally," He replied. Ginny's eyes lit up.

"Have you gone to see her, then? Can she come back yet?" She asked eagerly.

"Well, we went to see her, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us in... she told us we'd see her at the feast..."

"Oh," She let out, leaning back into her chair.

"Ron's got something else he'd like to share... don't you, Ron?" Harry said, nudging Ron in the side. He grinned again. Ron told the group about what happened between Malfoy and him, only leaving out some of the more personal things. Everybody laughed and either thanked or congratulated him. All except Neville. He looked at Ron with big, fearful eyes.

"But... but... what if Malfoy tells a teacher... what if he tells Snape? You could get into serious trouble! And if he tells Snape... Snape never misses a chance to punish Harry, too. I don't think that was very smart..." He told them. Ron shrugged.

"Who cares? Tons of people fight in the halls practically every day. We can't get expelled for throwing one little punch. And besides, I don't think Malfoy is in much of a mood to squeal on us anyway." He pointed out cooly.

"I guess..." Neville replied. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Hey!" Harry cut through the silence. "What's there to worry about? It's the end of the year, end of homework, end of those bloody tests! Let's enjoy these last few days before summer."

"That was surprisingly joyful, which is odd coming from you," Ginny commented.

"Oh, shut up," Harry shot at her in a playful manner. Ron shoved Harry's head.

"You guys make me queasy, let's go out to the grounds or something," He grumbled.

"How do we make you _queasy_, Ronald?" Harry demanded. Ginny, Neville, Dean, Ron, and Harry stood up. Parvati and Seamus were once again glued together, not noticing that the rest of them were leaving.

"Speaking of summer, you've _got _to come over to my place, pronto," Ron said, dodging Harry's previous question.

"My thoughts exactly," Harry responded. "I mean, you don't expect me to stay at the Dursley's all summer, do you?" The lot of them climbed out of the portrait and marched down to the grounds.

* * *

"Let's go! C'mon, we'll be late!" Ron pestered Harry. 

"Wait, I'm not finished packing!" Harry snapped back. "I know you want to see her, but, _jeez_..." He finished stuffing the rest of his things into his trunk. He stood up and straightened his robes.

"Can we _go_ now?"

"_Yes!_" The two rushed out of the dormitories and out into the nearly deserted common room.

"I told you-,"

"_Ron, shut up and let's just go!_" The few people that were still in the common room seemed to be in a hurry too, gathering all of their scattered things at the last minute. Ron tripped over Harry on the way out of the portrait hole, making Harry whack Ron. They had a little smacking war the whole way down to the Great Hall, making most of the portraits stare at them. By the time they got down to the Great Hall, they were out of breath and had numerous amounts of red marks all over them. They stood up straight and hurried into the Great Hall. The hall was decorated in gold and scarlet, as the Gryffindors had won the House Cup again this year. Hardly anyone glanced at them as the scurried it, to their great relief. They collapsed by Dean and Seamus, who were discussing summer plans.

"Ah, we made it," Ron said, smiling broadly. Harry could see someone moving to his side and sitting down by Ron out of the corner of his eye. He leaned over to see who it was and his mouth suddenly hung open. Ron must have seen his expression, because he looked to see who had sat down by him, too. He let out an odd squeak-like sound and sat frozen for a second. But he quickly threw his arms around a beaming Hermione.

"Hermione..." He breathed. Harry could see them both go red, and Ron abruptly let her go. "Sorry..." He muttered, clearly embarrassed. He sat there silently, beat red, not looking at her. Harry cleared his throat.

"Hermione... how are you feeling?" He asked, reaching over and patting her friendly on the hand.

"I'm pretty good. Madam Pomfrey cleared me right up... she says I should be just fine," She answered him, smiling softly. "Too bad I couldn't take the exams on time, though. I had been cramming since at least February."

"Is that all you can think about? Exams?" Ron exclaimed. "Unbelievable!"

"Sorry, sorry. You're right. I should just be happy to be alive," She said, smiling at him.

"Hermione-,"

"Attention please, attention!" Dumbledore's voice rumbled through the hall, making everyone fall silent. "Forgive me, as there are a few things that must be said before we indulge a fabulous feast. Yes... first off: As you can tell by the decorations, Gryffindor has won the House Cup once again. But, let us hear the point standings. In fourth place, Slytherin, with five hundred four points! In third place, Hufflepuff, with five hundred fifty-one points! In second place, Ravenclaw, with six hundred seventeen points! And in first place, Gryffindor, with six hundred forty-eight points! Good job Gryffindors, yes, good job indeed." Cheers invaded the hall, coming from the Gryffindor table. "Yes, cheers, cheers. Ah, yes... speaking of Gryffindor. I am pleased to welcome Hermione Granger back to full health. She had fallen for quite some time, but we all welcome you back with warm arms." He smiled directly at Hermione as he said this. "Well, I am sure you are all ready to club me for food, so I shall delay you no longer. Another well spent year, I say. You all deserve a feast. So, here you are!" As soon as he stopped speaking, all kinds of food appeared on the tables, filling the Great Hall with wonderful smells.

The three immediately began to fill their plates. "He really didn't have to announce me back like that," Hermione said after swallowing her first bite.

"Of courf heff didfth," Ron said with a full mouth.

"Yeah, because, I mean, he's Dumbledore," Harry added, taking a bite of ham and potatoes.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hermione said. She smiled and then dug into her own food. As the feast went on, the more Ron caught himself staring at Hermione. He could hardly talk to her, because when he did, his mind just started buzzing and the memory of her kissing him kept coming back, making his ears go red and turn away. He wondered if she even remembered. And if she did, was that what he wanted? He kept shaking it away, not wanting to think about it. He was just going to enjoy the time with her, as a friend.

"Ron... Ron," Harry kept repeating, waving his hand in front of Ron's face.

"Wha?"

"You have ice cream all over your face," Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow, throwing a napkin at him. Dessert must have appeared when he'd been lost in thought, because there was a bowl of chocolate chip mint ice cream in front of him. And he must have been missing his mouth, because he felt the cold chill of melting ice cream dribbling down his chin.

"Ack!" He let out, wiping the ice cream off his face. Hermione laughed and Harry just smirked.

"Nice." Ron just sneered at him and threw the napkin back at him. Before Ron could take an actual bite of his ice cream, all of the desserts vanished.

"Oh man!" Ron groaned, throwing the spoon back onto the table. Everyone looked back up to the teachers' table. Dumbledore was standing again, gazing around the room.

"Well, that concludes another feast and another phenomenal year. Now, have an even better summer and come back with nothing in those heads so we can be sure to fill them up again! Off you go, one more night's rest and then you are home bound. See you next year!" He waved them off and sat back down. The hall grew noisy again as all the students got up and headed off to their common rooms lazily.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione got back up to the common room first, taking the best chairs by the fire. "Ah, it feels so good to be a threesome again instead of a twosome," Harry said dramatically. "Hermione, you _are _a sight for soar eyes. Ron gave me _no_ good lovin' whatsoever." Hermione snorted, but Ron smacked Harry on the arm, adding to his bruises from before.

"You make everything sound sick," Ron said with disgust.

"What if that's what I mean? Hmm? What would you say then?"

"I'd say, 'Shut up and cut it out.' That's what I'd say."

"Maybe I don't want to, Ronald."

"Maybe I want you to!"

"Want me to what?" He gave Ron a devilish smile, as if trying to seduce him.

"You two sound like an old married couple," Hermione laughed.

"That is our dream, you know," Harry replied.

"No it's not!" Ron cried. Hermione and Harry laughed. Ron sat there, ears flaming. He was obviously the only one taking it seriously.

"Alright, sorry, Ronald.. I mean Ron. We'll stop," Harry said, suddenly serious.

"Thank you," Ron mumbled.

When most of the Gryffindors came back to the common room, they just headed up to their dormitories. So, the room was emptied pretty easily, mainly only leaving the three left. After a few hours, Harry yawned.

"I think I'm ready for some sleep. Ron, you coming?" He asked, getting up and stretching.

"Nah, I don't think a few more hours of being awake could hurt. Not tired yet," Ron responded. Harry shrugged and dragged himself up to their dormitory. Minutes went by, Ron and Hermione didn't exchange a single word. They just stared at the fire.

"I could really go for some butter beer right now," Hermione said.

"Huh?" Ron switched his gaze to where she had been sitting, but she was no longer sitting.

"So, are you with me?"

"Are you suggesting that we-?"

"Yeah, go to the kitchens and get some butter beer, why not?"

"We_ are_ talking about the same Hermione that made spew, right? The same Hermione that tries to enforce every school ruleever made, right?"

"Yes... and it's S.P.E.W., not _spew_, and you know that," She corrected him. He felt somewhat relieved that she _had_ corrected him, otherwise he would have thought all that overdose had messed up her brain. "So, do you want some or not? I will go alone if you don't want to come..."

"What's with the sudden personality change?" Ron asked cautiously.

"There is no change... I just feel like doing something different for the last night we're in Hogwarts for this year. Plus, I've been locked up in the Hospital Wing for ages, I need to stretch. Besides, what are you complaining for, you always pressure _me_ to break rules." He had to admit, she had some good points.

"Yeah, I'll come with you," Ron said, finally.

"Great, let's go, then," She replied happily, grabbing Ron's wrist and pulling him up. They crept out of the portrait hole, surprised that they didn't wake up the Fat Lady. They both knew the way by heart, so it was no problem to find their way. Only problem was Filch and Mrs. Norris. Though, that wasn't much of a problem either, since the teachers were having an end of the year party in the teachers lounge, and Filch was there. So, only Mrs. Norris was prowling around.

They _did_ bump into Mrs. Norris, but Ron had yanked them into an empty classroom that had been near by. Once she was out of sight, they slipped back into the corridor and were on their way. The security on the kitchens hadn't changed at all, they just tickled the pear, it transformed into a door, and they went inside. The kitchens never failed to smell good and make your mouth water. But this time, not as many elves were working. All they really had to make was breakfast, then their only customers would be teachers after tomorrow morning. A lot of the elves were probably cleaning.

A bobbing head came toward them. Ron was ready to be greeted by Dobby, but realized it wasn't him. Instead, a small elf that Ron had never talk to came wobbling up. The elf bowed low.

"Hello sir and miss!" It squeaked. "Is there something you would like?"

"Actually, if two butter beers wouldn't be any trouble..." Hermione started.

"Oh, not at all. Let me fetch them!" It said happily in it's high-pitched voice.

"Do you reckon we should sit down or something?" Ron asked. He just noticed how much he towered over all of the elves. It felt awkward.

"Yes, let's." They walked over to one of the long tables and took a seat on the bench. There was more silence between them.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said in a hushed voice. Ron looked at her from the corner of his eye, she had pulled up her legs and was hugging her knees.

"For what?"

"I knew what was going on..."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew..." She took a deep breath, then continued, "what he was doing. I knew what he had given me."

"Then... why didn't you tell me?"

"I just couldn't. You don't understand, that stuff messes you up so bad. It was hard to actually control myself, since I was around him so much." Ron watched her as she spoke and stared at her for a few minutes afterwards. He was thinking, hard.

"Once... when you were on the Love Potion... you told me... that if you didn't do something, you'd lose control. I didn't know what you had meant... but I guess now I do. Your mind was still objecting the potion... but your body only listened to the potion. So you got confused... and... even if your body gave into your mind for awhile... you didn't completely know what you were doing, even if you were helping yourself. If that makes much sense."

"What did I do?" She asked quickly. So she didn't remember. Ron's stomach dropped. He gulped.

"You... you kissed me..." He let out with difficulty. She opened her mouth, but a squeaking noise stopped her from saying anything. They both looked down. The elf had returned with their butter beer. "Thanks," Ron said hoarsely, snatching a bottle from the elf. Hermione took a bottle for herself after a moments hesitation. The elf bowed out of sight. Ron occupied himself by chugging down his butter beer, but he was so freaked out that the taste didn't even register. It was like nothingness was sliding down his throat. Hermione, however, was taking small sips gingerly.

By the time Hermione had had her fill, Ron had managed to suck his bottle completely dry. There wasn't even any more air in it for him to inhale. Hermione checked her wristwatch.

"I think we should go now. It's almost two ten." She placed her bottle on the table and stood up. Ron put his bottle down shakily and got to his feet, too. They exited the kitchens and made their way slowly down the hall. They passed the teachers lounge just in case, and from the loud noises coming from inside, they could tell that the party was still going on. _Teachers are lucky... they can have parties all they want without getting in trouble for it... or getting told to go to bed..._ Ron thought as they snuck by.

The whole time they had been walking, Hermione had been about two feet ahead of Ron. But as they approached the Transfiguration corridor, she fell back, walking in sync with Ron. "I meant it, you know," She said softly. _She _did_ remember..._ Ron stopped, so did Hermione. She faced him and looked up at him. Ron folded her into a hug. She hugged him back. And they didn't say a word, because nothing needed to be said.

* * *

"Get up, mate. The train leaves in an hour, c'mon!" Someone jabbed Ron in the side. 

"Mmmfhh..." Ron groaned, throwing his pillow blindly. He opened his eyes and saw Harry leaning over him. "Go away..." He mumbled, attempting to swat Harry away.

"So, a few more hours of being awake couldn't hurt, eh?" Harry pushed Ron off his bed, making him drop like a rock to the floor. He pushed himself up slowly and threw another pillow at Harry. Harry caught the pillow and threw it back at Ron.

"Fine! I'm getting up," Ron called out grudgingly.

"Good, pack up, you are delaying my breakfast." Ron stood up and changed clothes. He began to pack his trunk sloppily, just wanting to go eat with the rest of the Gryffindors before they left. Hermione crossed his mind and he shoved his things into his trunk faster. Last night, he didn't know how long they had stood their in that corridor. He didn't know when they finally got back and he fell asleep. But he didn't care. Because he knew one thing: everything between him and Hermione was fine again.

He smiled as he slammed his trunk lid down. Harry had been watching him, an eyebrow raised. "What are you so happy about?"

"It's the last day at Hogwarts, mate, what do you think?" Ron lied, smiling even broader.

"Oh, you lie," Harry said accusingly. "What is it really? Something happen between you and Hermione last night?" Ron didn't reply, he just kept smiling and walked toward the dormitory door. "Something _did_ happen! I knew it." Harry said, prodding him in the back. "So, what happened?" Harry bugged Ron about it all the way down to the Great Hall, but Ron didn't even open his mouth to speak. Not until they neared the Gryffindor table, anyway.

"I'll give you ten chocolate frogs if you _shut it_," He said.

"Deal," Harry replied. "I'll just asked Hermione what happened." With that, he scurried off to find her. It took a second for Ron to realize what Harry just did and sped off after him. Ron spotted Hermione before Harry did and pounced onto the seat next to her. Harry cursed and sat down by Ron. Hermione gave the two a puzzled look and continued to read her copy of the Daily Profit.

After all the students ate, they took the thestral-draw carriages back down to the Hogsmeade train station. As usual, ever since Ron and Hermione became prefects, Harry had to find a place to sit in the train with Ginny, Neville, and Luna. He waved Ron and Hermione off as they headed for the prefect carriage.

"I hate hall duty," Ron groaned. "Can you do my part?"

"No," Hermione said shortly as they sat down with the rest of the prefects. "Besides, we go in pairs, remember? I don't want to do it alone. That's twice as much work."

"And you're complaining?" Ron raised his eyebrow. She didn't reply, which made Ron smirk.

Since Ron and Hermione had one of the first shifts, they were able to get back to Harry's carriage quickly, spending the rest of the journey there. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville mainly talked the whole time. Ginny kept silent, gazing out the window. Luna, like normal, was reading the latest issue of her father's magazine, The Quibbler. For half of the trip, Harry kept poking Ron for his ten chocolate frogs, making Ron have Neville switch spots with him.

"Looks like we're nearly there," Hermione pointed out finally.

"Thank heavens!" Ron exclaimed over Harry's over dramatic groan for chocolate frogs. "Besides, Harry, why didn't you just buy your own when the lunch trolley lady came by?"

"Because that's not how a deal works, my friend," Harry replied simply.

"You can have some of mine. I won loads off of Neville when we were playing chess," Ginny said out of the blue, tossing her bag full of chocolate at Harry.

"No, that's okay, I was just giving Ron a hard time about nothing-,"

"No, really. You can have some. I don't need all of it." She stretched and reached for her Muggle clothes. Harry shrugged, took a few, and gave Ginny's bag back to her. He broke off bits and passed them around to everyone.

"Truthfully, I'm not too hungry, so you guys can have it," He said while he did this. "I just get the cards."

"We need to change, fast, because I can just barely see the station," Hermione informed them, peering out the window. They all changed hastily, bumping into each other. Just as soon as they had finished, the train came to a halt at platform nine and three quarters. Ron could see all the waiting families standing outside, easily spotting his own. He pushed his way out into the train corridor, letting everyone else in his compartment out. It wasn't easy to move the way you wanted to in a stream of hundreds of kids in a tiny hall. He finally jumped out, hauling his trunk after him.

"Ronald!" He heard someone calling, he turned around to see Fred and George waving at him. He didn't know they'd be here, too. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny followed Ron's lead as he made his way over to the twins.

"I didn't see you guys here," Ron said.

"Yes, a fine way to greet your own flesh and blood," George replied.

"Rude little whelk, aren't you?" Fred added.

"I'm not a whelk," Ron said, getting irritated already.

"Whelk boy," The twins said in unison.

"I like that,"

"Yes, very fitting,"

"Shut up," Ron said, trying to swat them away.

"Ah! Harry, Ginny... and... is that?"

"Hermione! Dearest Hermione!" Fred exclaimed, the two buzzing around the three. Ron was left forgotten.

"Harry, old chap, fancy having a summer job?" George asked.

"Yes, the business is getting _very_ popular, all thanks to you, of course," Fred said.

"And we might need some extra assistance, if you're interested."

"That should be a good excuse to get you away from the Muggles quicker, then you can stay with Ronnikins, too."

"Well, I'm already coming to the Burrow for the summer... I guess a little time for a job wouldn't hurt..." Harry replied, thinking about it.

"Oh! Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley bustled over, grabbing each of them into a hug.

"Mum! We were just discussing business!" Fred and George groaned.

"It can wait!" She barked. "So, you two are coming to stay with us this summer, aren't you?" She returned her attention to Harry and Hermione.

"Of course," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, as soon as possible," Harry said.

"Oh, good! We'll send you each an owl with the set arrangements, alright?" They nodded. She smiled and turned back toward Fred and George. Ron's dad must have been working, because he wasn't anywhere in sight. "Anyway..." Ron could hear his mother start, "I know you are doing well in your business, but-,"

"You don't encourage it," Fred cut her off.

"And you don't want us discussing it," George added. They sounded bored, like they had gone through this about a million times.

"It's not that I don't encourage it, but, don't be pulling Harry into it!"

"He's really the one that pulled _us_ into it, mum."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," They said together

"Hey, why didn't you offer _me_ a summer job? As I'm your brother," Ron cut in.

"Because we don't need a whelk boy handling our merchandise," George said sternly. Ron glared at them and then looked around for Harry and Hermione. But they seemed to have disappeared. _I hope they didn't leave... _Ron thought with a frown. He peered around a bit more and spotted them walking out from behind a stone column nearby. He inched closer, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Thanks a ton, Harry," He heard Hermione say. Then she kissed his cheek lightly. Ron could see Harry turn slightly red. Ron's mouth dropped and he stood there, frozen. The two headed back toward the direction that Ron was in and stopped in front of him. Harry must have decoded Ron's look, because his expression became strained and he stepped away from Hermione, toward Ron.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Harry muttered as he passed Ron's shoulder. He sounded mad. This made Ron angry, too. _Why should Harry be mad? He didn't just see me get kissed by some girl he fancied. Self-centered_ _jerk..._ Ron thought. Hermione must have seen him flame up, because she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek.

"It was nothing," She said, as if she understood what he was thinking. Then she went up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "And you can decide what that was..." She whispered in his ear as she pulled away. She looked up at him for a moment, then dug into her jean pocket, taking out a folded up piece of parchment. She handed it to Ron and walked back to the group. Ron stood still, gazing down at the folded parchment. He slowly unfolded it and inside revealed a very familiar scrawl. It was his writing. And as he examined the parchment, he realized it was his poem. And at the bottom, written in purple ink, delicate letters had been carefully printed. They said: _You may._


End file.
